Four and Six - Fourtris
by Soultalia
Summary: A fluffy Divergent fanfic of what would have happened without the war. Overused, I know, but it is my favourite type of divergent fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I glance to my right, and see Will and Christina staring at me with an expression on their faces. What is it? Shock? Horror? I decide it is a mixture of both. But why are they looking at me like that? I frown at them, trying to figure it out when I feel Tobias's warmth against my back, his hands on my hips. _Oh _is all I can think. That's why they're shocked. Because they just saw me kiss our old instructor. I suppress a grin. I don't think Christina has ever stayed quiet for this long before. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to speak, she interrupts.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" she snaps. I can sense hurt and anger in her voice.

"Christina, I –"

"Um," Uriah coughs, cutting me off and breaking the awkwardness, "so Zeke arranged for us to go paintballing later, you know, to celebrate us getting into dauntless and stuff." His eyes seem to be glued to the floor and he's kicking the ground. I wonder what is up with him.

"I'll go," I hear Tobias say from behind me, "but only if there's cake." Uriah smirks, and I look up at Tobias, who winks at me.

"Tobias, you, Tris, and Marlene are on my team. Will, Christina, you have Lynn, Shauna and Zeke. We'll let you guys have the extra player since we are the high achieving, higher skilled team," Uriah says with more cockiness than usual.

"You're on Uri. When are we starting?" Will says, licking his pearly white teeth.

"Meet in the training room in two hours. Oh, and one member of the losing team has to do a dare. You get to pick who. On our team, it's Tris."

I groan and punch Uriah in the arm. He laughs, and pushes me back. Uriah seems to underestimate his strength, or simply doesn't care, because he knocks me and Tobias over, so that Tobias is lying on top of me. Christina, Will and Uriah laugh as I try to wriggle free. Tobias kisses my forehead then gets up, pulling me up with him. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him, so that the space between us doesn't exist. I like it like that.

I see a scowl on Christina's face.

"Tris, you're my best friend. How could you not tell me about," she pauses to find the write word, something Christina never does, "_this?"_

"Christina, I-"

"I care for you Tris. You know that. You can tell me anything," her voice has lost the bitter tone it had previously.

"The only reason I didn't tell you, Christina, is because I didn't want you to think that the only reason I came first was because I was his girlfriend."

Her face breaks out into a smile which spreads to her eyes. She starts jumping up and down with excitement.

"Tris has got a boyfriend!" she announces loudly, so that the entire room can hear. My face turns red with embarrassment. Tobias pulls me closer to him and puts his mouth to my ear.

"I wonder who that could be?" he whispers. I let out a high pitched giggle, a girly giggle, one of the giggles I would fake when I was pretending to be girly with Christina.

He tickles my sides a little, making me turn my head towards him. As I do so, he leans in and kisses me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck and he takes my face in his hands, and for a minute we just stay there, as if nothing else existed but the present. I hear a yell and someone punch the wall, so I pull away. It was Peter. I look around the room, and see my fellow dauntless initiates – no, members – and remember. It isn't just me and my friends here. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric smirking. I glare at him, and then at Peter, who is swearing loudly.

"Don't you see it?" he whispers, shaking with rage.

"Don't you see it!" he yells, anger radiating off of him. "That's the reason why she came first, because they were _dating!_ Because she was his favourite!"

The whole room is silent now, watching Peter. He flicks his head over to me.

"You better watch out, Stiff. This time, you're dead. I'm going to get you this time, you're _dead!_"

I feel heat rising inside my cheeks. My hands tighten around Tobias's. I look down at his hands, and see the other hand (the one not holding mine) tightened in a fist.

"Leave her alone Peter. Our relationship has nothing to do with Tris's skill, which made her come first," he says, his voice steady and quiet. Quiet is bad with Tobias.

"Make me," he retorts and smacks me around the head. My hands fly up to the spot where he hit me and he punches me in the stomach. As I double over in pain, he swipes my legs out from under me with his foot. Christina runs over to me to stop my head from smacking against the floor. It didn't hurt that much, but the embarrassment that the initiate who came first in the rankings can't defend herself is enough to make anyone curl up into a ball and hide away. Tobias growls and charges at Peter. Peter is knocked onto the floor, and Tobias pins him down. He punches him around the face until it is red with blood, and as Peter tries to get up, he punches him in the gut and kicks him. He then grabs Peter by the hem of his shirt, holding him in the air so everyone can see him.

"If you _dare_ mess with _my _girlfriend, this is what will happen to you," Tobias says, raising his voice so everyone can hear. He drops Peter, who collapses onto his hands and knees and laces his fingers with mine. Will is biting his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing. Uriah has already exploded into a fit of giggles. Tobias turns to leave.

"Well see you guys in two hours, I guess," I say, following Tobias.

We walk like that, in silence for some time. I don't know what to say. Thanks for defending me, and making me look weak? Or sorry that I embarrassed you, by not defending myself? Just as I'm about to speak, Tobias cuts me off.

"You didn't look weak, you know. Peter is the one who is the coward. Everyone knows it."

We reach his apartment, and stand there for a few moments.

"I didn't defend myself, Tobias. I just stood there and let you stand up to him. I didn't do a thing; I just curled up into a ball! Now they all think I'm a coward, Tobias, a coward!"

Tobias puts his finger to my lip and hushes me.

"It's alright Tris. I know you're not a coward, and so do you're friends. That's all that matters." Somehow his words soothe me and I relax.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" I ask, changing the subject. I don't want to think about the fight again.

"Oh, yes, sorry," he says unlocking it. I look into his eyes, and wish they would swallow me up.

We go in and sit on his bed. He shuffles closer to me, and kisses me on the nose.

"So I heard a Stiff came first in the initiation," he says, sarcastically.

"Unheard of," I say, in my best impression of Lauren's voice.

"She must have been brave, and strong-willed, and smart. It must have been you," he says, stroking my cheek.

"Second time in Dauntless history a Stiff has come first in the ranks. I wonder who the first was," I say. It is my turn to be sarcastic now.

"He must have been brave, strong, smart, and handsome, with an incredibly low amount of fears. It must have been you," I continue, looking into his eyes.

"I'm hungry, and there is cake in the cafeteria. Do you want some?" I ask, heading for the exit. He nods as he turns to his chest of drawers. Probably to change into something that he doesn't want ruined for paintballing later.

I head for the cafeteria. As I'm walking, I see Uriah and Marlene, together, _kissing._ I smile. We all suspected that they had a thing for each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marlene pressing Uriah against the door, still kissing each other passionately. Uriah sees me and I see the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile, as he gets his keys and unlocks the door behind him. They step backwards into the room. The door shuts, and I hurry away, not wanting to invade their privacy, _or_ see what comes next.

I see my fellow initiates in the cafeteria, eating. Then I spot the huge, chocolate cake in the centre of the room, to celebrate the initiation. _Mmm. _I head over and cut two slices off, then grab two forks. On my way back, I see Peter being carried away on a white stretcher to the infirmary. Blood is dripping from his face and his eye looks swollen. His leg is twisted at a bad angle. I see Will with blood on his fist, breathing heavily. Christina is next to him trying to calm him down. They see me and Christina beckons me over. I step forward and see her eyes widen. Then I feel the huge dark shadow cast over me from behind. A huge, strong hand grabs me and pulls me away.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Authors note}**

**I'm really really really sorry in advance for how short this chapter is. I didn't want to change POV in the middle of the story, but next chapter is going to tell the end part of chapter 1, chapter 2 and continue on with the story in Tobias POV. *gets hit with pillow* I saw you throw that! (Disclaimer: I have Divergent and Insurgent rented from the library until the postman (proofread says I should say mail carrier in case I offend you) delivers it from WHSmith, not the rights to Divergent)**

Tris POV

I try to scream but the person who grabbed me has his hand over my mouth. I kick as hard as possible, but the man – I can tell by his voice – just laughs.

I look at Christina and Will. Why aren't they helping me?

"You are going to show me where his room is now. Then we will talk," the man says. My eyes widen.

I _know _that voice.

_Marcus Eaton. _

And he wants to know where Tobias is.

I bite his hand and taste blood. Marcus drops me and I fall down onto the floor, panting heavily. I rise quickly and punch him hard around the face, staring into the black pits he has for eyes.

He stumbles back a few steps, then smiles. He un-buckles his belt and un-hooks it from his trousers.

I scream. A high-pitched scream to let someone – _anyone_ – know what is going on so they can stop him. Stop the man who works with my father.

He raises the belt and smacks it down, around my face. The pain is like nothing I have ever felt before. Before I have time to recover he swoops it down again. This time he draws blood.

I imagine how Tobias used to feel as a boy. Blood gushes down from my cheek, but I ignore it. I try to stand, and he raises it again. This time he is aiming for my feet.

But Tobias jumps in front of me.

"Tobias, no!" I scream. His father used to do this to him as a child. He shouldn't defend me – I should be the one defending him.

But Marcus drops the belt.

"We need to talk," he says. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me close to him to stop him from shaking.

"I'm not going without Tris," he replies. I've never seen Tobias intimidated by someone before, not even _Eric_. But his eyes are glued to the ground, and he doesn't lift them when he speaks. Tobias is _scared._

Marcus nods and Tobias walks away, towards his apartment. Marcus and I follow shortly, leaving Will and Christina sitting their, eyes wide, terrified by what they saw.

**{Authors note}**

**So why do you think Marcus has visited? I know, you don't *sticks tongue out*! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, as soon as I read them I got really excited and told all my friends! It made my afternoon! Thank you, thank you, thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**{Authors Note}**

**Hi guys, sorry for the late upload! I have been writing it on my phone, but realised that I can't upload from my phone, and our school has blocked so I can't upload it there :( anyway, hope you enjoy (got to go now, piano lesson)! (Disclaimer: I suck at writing stories, and Veronica Roth, the genius doesn't. Therefore, I can't be Veronica Roth, which means I don't own Divergent's rights)**

Tobias POV

As soon as Tris left I feel cold. I miss her warmth, I miss her arms around my back, I miss her. I go to change into a scruffy, ripped black top and tracksuit bottoms. I don't want to get any clothes of mine ruined.  
I lie on my bed, thinking. I wonder what Tris will choose for her job next week. Since she was ranked first she can be whatever she wants. She could become a Dauntless leader, and maybe she will make Dauntless better than it is, restore what we used to believe in, normal, daily acts of courage rather than idiocy and recklessness. Will she become cold, like Eric if she becomes a leader? Will it be dangerous for her; what if they find out she's divergent? The more time Eric and Max spend around Tris, the more likely they are to find out she is selfless and smart and brave, like the Abnegation and the Erudite and the Dauntless. I wonder if she will choose to work on the fence and leave me – would she do such a thing? Will she choose to train initiates, and work with me in the control room? I doubt that would be wise, it is unlikely we would ever get anything done apart from kissing. I need to stop worrying about her. I shouldn't worry about her. She is brave. She can handle any situation on her own.  
Why has she been so long? The Dauntless make a huge cake to celebrate the end of initiation, Tris couldn't have missed it. Where is she?  
Then I hear the scream.  
High pitched. And it sounds like  
Tris.  
I hear the familiar sound of a belt being slapped onto skin.  
No. Oh god no.  
Tris.  
Before I know it I'm running to the sound of the scream, where I see her, hands in front of her face, still standing on her two legs, the brave thing. But Marcus doesn't care for brave things.  
I jump in front of her, blocking the next hit. I hear her protests, but ignore them, wincing in preparation for the memories this hit will bring.  
But it never comes.  
"We need to talk," Marcus says. My eyes stay glued to the floor. Even now that I am 18, Marcus still terrifies me. I grab Tris's hand and pull her close to me, hoping she won't notice me shaking in fear.  
"I'm not going without Tris," I reply. I try to seem stern but I fail. I should probably work on that.  
I turn to leave, bringing Tris with me. Marcus will follow behind. I want to know what he wants to talk about, and if it was urgent enough for him to reveal what he is really like in front of Dauntless members, he wants to tell it.

"What do you want?" Tris demands. She hates Marcus for what he did to me. It shows.  
I think about the article the Erudite wrote about him before the choosing ceremony. Perhaps that is the only thing I like about Erudite – the fact that they exposed the truth about my evil father.  
"I came here to talk to Tobias, not to you Beatrice," Marcus replies coldly.  
"It's Four, not Tobias, and she is Tris. Why did you come here?" I say, going into instructor Four mode. Perhaps it is the only way I can stand up to my father.  
"Eric told me you are dating her. A short little weakling from Abnegation. I understand, Four, that if you had both remained in Abnegation then you would have been married, as I have a good relationship with Tris's father, and we both hold important roles in government. What I don't understand is why you choose her still out of all the talented, pretty girls in Dauntless, you chose her?"  
I glare at my father. Tris squeezes my hand to let me know it's alright. I feel like a lion is locked up inside of me, roaring to attack.  
"You didn't come to talk about Tris and I. Hurry up already. I'm losing patience," I say.  
"Evelyn," he hisses, quietly. He leaves the room, and I curse loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Authors note}**

**I love you guys. I really do! I've had over 650 views since Sunday, and to me that is a lot! Also, I've had nine (almost 10!) reviews! It makes me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so happy! I made this chapter with a lot of fluffy Fourtris to thank you for this! I love you guys! Also, my paperback versions of Divergent and Insurgent have finally arrived! This means I can finally return them to the library after renewing them constantly for 6 weeks! Yay! (Disclaimer: I [now] own a paperback copy of the Divergent books, not the rights, which belong to Veronica Roth [all worship the genius behind Divergent])!**

Tobias POV

"Evelyn?" Tris whispers. She was from Abnegation, and went to my mother's 'funeral'. She knows my mother was meant to be dead – _is meant to be dead_.

"I have a lot to tell you," I say. I am afraid she will be angry that I didn't tell her before.

"I understand. Tell me whenever you feel the time is right," she replies, kissing me gently. _Oh Tris_, is all I think. She is still the sweet Divergent girl from Abnegation.

She is still _my _sweet Divergent girl from Abnegation.

She is still _my _sweet Divergent girl from Abnegation, who left to get cake.

"Where is the cake?" I ask, frowning. She scowls at me.

Perhaps she isn't so sweet after all.

"Really? After all that, cake is all you can think about? I expected you to tell me something Tobias!" she says angrily.

"But-"

She reaches in her pocket and pulls out two slices of Dauntless chocolate cake, neatly wrapped in tissue. I grab it quickly. Dauntless cake is the best cake there is. It is rich, but not sickly. It must have Erudite design behind it, because I cannot think how Dauntless cooks would invent a recipe this clever. Dauntless cooks have fights in the kitchen with frying pans, and set fire to each other's hair with the gas cooker.

"Tris?"

"What is it?" she snaps.

"What do you know about Evelyn?" I ask. It seems silly, asking what she knows about my own mother, but I need to know.

"Evelyn was your mother. She died, Tobias, she is dead, I remember her funeral. What did Marcus mean?" she asks. She has worked out the truth already, I can tell.

"But she is not dead Tris. She is alive," I say. The words taste sour. I hate my mother for what she did to me.

"How long have you known?" she whispers. I wish she would stop doing that. It scared me.

"A year. She sent me a message in code to meet her on a train. It wasn't a happy reunion."

"How can she be alive Tobias? I went to her funeral. She was dead!"

Her voice is trembling, and she looks horrified. Why did I bring her along with me?

"Tris, I'm sorry," I say. I try to keep my voice steady, but I'm sure any minute now it will break, and the tears will come.

Tris has never seen me cry before.

She just stares into my eyes, oblivious of this.

"Tris, she left me. She left me with Marcus. She had an affair and left Abnegation, becoming leader of the Factionless. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Tris, you trusted me and-"

My voice breaks and the tears come. A sob wracks my body, and I rock back and fourth trying to calm my head.

I fail.

"Hey, hey, it's alright! It's alright Tobias. I'm here for you. As long as I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you."

Her voice is soothing, and I take deep shaky breaths, trying to calm myself down. She wraps her arms around me, hugging me, like a mother would hug her son.

"Tris, I think I love you." I say. I'm sure I love her though. But I don't want to scare her. Abnegation are always afraid of physical affection. She would think I want something more from her.

I feel her tense.

"You think?" she says with a chuckle.

"Yes, I think I do. I've never felt real love before. My mother left me, my father hurt me, there is no way I could feel trust, loyalty, compassion, love, towards them. So I don't know what it feels like to love someone. But this must be it." I know how she will respond:

_"I think I love you too, Tobias." _

I know that is what she will say.

"You were in my fear simulation Tobias," she says, her voice trembling.

_What?_

That's not how she was meant to respond.

She's afraid of me?

I feel like my heart has been shot.

I feel like I've been ripped up and stabbed.

I feel hollow, like my insides have all been taken out.

And I know I love her.

"You're scared of me?" I say, trying to stop the pain showing in my voice.

I don't succeed.

"Yeah, I am."

Does she even know what she is saying?

I feel like walking out and leaving my apartment, but then I realise it is my apartment, and that would be silly.

"Why on earth are you scared of me?"

"How can I _not _be scared of you? How can I not be scared that someone has complete control over how I feel? How can I not be scared that someone is able to break me, make me cry with just their words? How can I not be scared of that?"

I feel like she has just hit me.

"But you know what Tris? I would never do that to you. And if anyone even _tries_ to hurt you ever, I will make them feel so, _so _sorry."

I lean close to kiss her, hoping we can drop the subject and all will be forgotten, but she pulls away.

Why is she doing this to me?  
"But that wasn't why you were in it. I was afraid of… intimacy," she says, embarrassed. He cheeks go red and she chews the inside of her cheek, like she does when she's lying. But I know she's not.

"Tris, you should know, this is all new to me too. I'm not looking for… that."

I leave out the rest of the sentence:

_"I'm not looking for… that. For now, anyway."_

I see her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm glad that's out of the way then," I say.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

What now? Is she going to try to find another way to destroy me?

No, Tris wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't.

"I think I love you too."

My heart races. It may be as close as I'll ever get to her admitting she loves me.

_But_ _still…_

"Tris?"

_I want to hear…_

"What is it?" she says, with an edge to her voice. She is still cautious.

_Stop Tobias, before you say something you can never take back._

"I love you."

My heart accelerates as I hear myself say those three words.

_Oh well done Tobias, you've really done it this time. Now you will have gone and scared her away._

"Are you sure this time?" she laughs.

_Laughs._ Her laugh sounds like wind-chimes in the breeze, it sounds like a bird's sweet melody in the morning, it sounds like the songs the Amity girls used to sing at school.

And it means she isn't scared.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

I try to stop myself from predicting her reply, so I won't get hurt. But I can't.

_Well that's good then, isn't it_, I imagine her saying. Tris won't tell me she loves me. She's not like that.

"Then I'm sure I love you too."

And with that, I fit my arm around her waist, and I know we fit together like two puzzle pieces, and kiss her.

**{Authors note}**

**Soooo, tell me what you thought of it! Also, what do you want next? I have to do the paintball chapter soon, and I also have to write the twist before I forget it (I'm like that, but I'm also planning to write another Divergent fanfic set differently, so this one is sort of a fluffy, fun practice one, and I'm getting the two muddled in my planning!)! Reviews are welcome, and so are suggestions! ****SUGGESTIONS ARE REALLY WELCOME ****(not that I'm hinting at all)... Well off I go now, doing a sponsored silence tomorrow so need to get talking out of the way, and this is like talking... Enough rambling now, bye-bye, thankyou, love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**{Authors note} Happy Discount-chocolate-and-reminded-how-lucky-I-am-that-I'm-single day (some circles call that Valentines)! I succeeded in doing my Sponsored Silence today, and it gave me a lot of time to think of what I should write in here (as well as scowl at all the happy couples and Valentines products, I hate Valentines day). So here it is! I promise next chapter will do the Paintball tournament, but I wanted there to be some tension in it, so here it is! Thank you for all the suggestions and reviews, much appreciated! Also, I have 1000 views! Yay! Thank you guys! So here it is! (Disclaimer: I am a person who hates Valentines day, not Veronica Roth, who owns the rights to Divergent)**

Uriah POV

I leave my room feeling lightheaded and dizzy. What the hell just happened? I-I kissed Marlene? My friend? I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with her yet, and now she's acting giggly and girly around me. Marlene shouldn't be like that, it's not like her. I like Marlene, she's funny and pretty and brave and Dauntless, but do I really want a relationship with her? That's debatable.

I head down to the training room to meet the others. Paintball will get my mind off of everything for a while. I walk briskly, passing Will and Christina. What the hell is wrong with them? Will is breathing heavily and has a vicious look on his face, like he's _snarling_, and Christina looks like a ghostly reflection of herself. It's not right, but I don't want anything else to worry about, so I ignore them.

_Oh Uriah, you're so funny and brave! Oh Uriah, you're so kind! Oh Uriah, you're always so happy!_

I curse loudly in my head as I think of all that people say, as if they know me. They don't know me. All they see is the fake grin on my face, the cocky, obnoxious attitude, the witty comments and caring words. They don't see the real me. If they knew, oh if they _knew _all the worry that was in my head, all the secrets that I wear as armour, they wouldn't say those words. They couldn't know, though. Because I chose to stay in Dauntless, and if you let them know you are Divergent, you have booked yourself a one way ticket to the bottom of the Chasm.

When I reach the training room I load a paintball gun and stuff my pockets with paintballs. I don't want to be the one to lose. The others aren't here yet, so I walk around the room where my initiation took place. Even though it was not very long ago at all, it feels long ago. Maybe because I hadn't made so many mistakes back then. Maybe because I had fewer secrets, and less armour to wear. Back then it was protective, to stop my getting hurt. Now it is a heavy weight I have to carry with me wherever I go. I pick up a gun and load it. I hear the familiar _click, click _sound as I slide the barrel into place. I walk over to the targets and aim. I hit it dead centre. I fire until I have run out of ammunition, leaving only one hole in the target. I reach for the daggers and throw.

_One for the secrets I am too scared to tell._

_Two for my aptitude results, Divergent._

_Three for my family, to whom I will always lie._

_Four for Tris's boyfriend who is my rival._

_Five for the factions, to which I do not belong. _

_Six for my friends, who can never know the truth._

_Seven for the kisses I left on Marlene, the kisses I can never take back._

_Eight for the hole I will leave in her heart._

_Nine for the fears that I cannot control._

"Practicing your aim for later?" a deep voice says.

I drop the knife I was reaching for.

_Four._

I force a grin and think of something witty to say.  
"Don't bother. That won't work with me. I can tell you're faking it," he interrupts.

Four is strange. Sometimes he is your friend, sometimes instructor, and sometimes both.

I curse in my head.  
"So why are you throwing knives?"

God, he wastes no time at all, does he?

"I had nothing to do whilst I was waiting for you guys. Can't a Dauntless member try to perfect his own shooting?" I lie.

He narrows his eyes, examining me. Tris walks in just as he is opening his mouth to speak.

And she looks stunning.

Her hair is tied up perfectly in a French-plait that ends in a hair knot. Her eyes are lined perfectly with black eyeliner, and her lashes are long and black due to mascara. She looks intimidating, but Dauntless. She wears a simple tight black tank top with ripped black skinny jeans. She shifts to Tobias awkwardly, and I see him scowling at me, as if he is about to punch me. I realise my mouth is hanging open and I have been staring at her for longer than is deemed politically correct.

"Tris, you look–" I start but don't finish, as I see Tobias's face go red with rage.

I pick up the tenth knife and throw it at the target.

_Ten, for Tris, the girl who I love._

**Tobias POV**

I knew Uriah loved Tris, I _knew _it. I scowl at the floor and grab her hand, kissing her deeply. I feel Uriah's eyes on us with an expression – a mixture of jealousy, hatred and anger – on his face, which he makes no attempt to hide.  
_Yeah, you watch. Watch as I kiss the girl we love, who is mine, always going to be mine. You should get used to that Uriah. _

I put my hands on Tris's hips, and slide them up slowly. Tris pulls away.

I frown.

Oh yeah. Uriah is her friend.

"Tobias, what was that?" she asks.

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss you?"

What is the matter with her?  
"Not like that! It was almost like you were _boasting _that you could kiss me!" she says, angrily.

That's because I _was _boasting that I could kiss you, I think.

Uriah glares at me. This will be interesting, I think, as he comes towards me.

"You did that on purpose!" he screams, throwing a punch, which I dodge easily.

"Yes, I did. Stop messing with my girlfriend," I say, stepping out of the way as he lunges at me.

"Oh don't be an idiot Tobias, he's my friend, nothing more!" Tris yells. Uriah's face goes bright red, and Tris opens her mouth, gasping.

"Really Uriah?" Tris gasps, stepping towards him.

Uriah doesn't reply. He grabs her by the waist and kisses her. Tris stiffens and squirms, but Uriah is strong, and he pushes himself against her, so that she can't move away. He puts his forehead to hers, something only _I'm _allowed to do.

"What if we dated Tris? The first and second initiates in the rankings? It's like it's meant to be. What do you say Tris? Why don't you give me a chance?"

"Uriah, I have a boyfriend! Get off of me!" she screams, stomping on Uriah's foot, but he doesn't even wince. Instead, he pushes her against a wall, latching his mouth on to hers.

I just stand there and watch. I admire his courage, to try and steal _my _girlfriend, but I want to destroy him.

**Uriah POV**

Kissing Tris is like heaven. No wonder Tobias does it so often. She tries to squirm away, but I know it is only because she thinks it is wrong to do this, she loves it secretly.

"Relax Tris. You don't have to hide it anymore," I mumble against her cheek. I wish she would just relax. I won't stop until she does, until I can _feel _she enjoys kissing me.

My hands trace the back of her spine, moving up to her shoulders, where her skin is bare. Where my hands touch her skin I feel electricity pulsing through, and it makes me shiver. And I can't stop.

I try to slip her tank top off of her shoulders, but she grabs my waist, kissing me back firmly. I knew it. I _knew_ she loves me.

"Oh Tris," I mumble, and pull her even closer to me, but that's when she kicks me hard in the shin. I stumble back, dazed, as she punches me in the nose. I feel blood pour from it.

**Tobias POV**

How dare he try to do that to my Tris! I laugh as I see the blood run from his nose. But he deserves a real punishment, Tris won't hurt him, under it all, they are still friends. I lunge towards him, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt. I slam him against a wall. All my prior thoughts about hurting him disappear; a kid doesn't do that to someone.

"If you even lay a finger on my Tris again, I will get you Uriah. I don't care if you are Zeke's brother, _nobody _messes with my girlfriend. You get me?"

He nods meekly.

"_I said do you get me?"_ I scream at him this time.

"Yes! I understand. I'm sorry."

His words sound strained, and I realise that I'm strangling him.

"_Tobias stop!" _I hear Tris screaming, and I do. I drop him to the ground, so he lies in a pathetic heap.

Tris runs over to him, shaking him. He's not dead, though, only unconscious. He's lucky.

"_What did you do, Tobias? What have you done? What's happened to you?" _Tris screams through tears.

I wonder that, too.

**{Authors note}**

**So what do you think? Did I do the right thing with Uriah, Tris and Tobias? Or do you guys hate me now? I wanted to be original, and this came to me as a result of my evil anti-Valentines day thoughts! Also, what aptitude results do you think Uriah had? Dauntless and _? I'm thinking Amity, he always seems to be so kind! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy discount chocolate and roses! **


	6. Chapter 6

**{Authors note}**

**At last! The paintball chapter that you have been waiting for! I'm on my half term break now, so I can write more and longer! Yay! I have to be going to bed now, it is half eleven and my Dad is giving me the 'go to bed or I'll kill you' glare, and I have to be up early tomorrow for a party, but hey ho! Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent :( )**

Tris POV

He _kissed _me? Uriah, my best friend, _kissed _me? I don't care. He is hurt. Tobias hurt him. And that hurts me. I love him, but sometimes I think he's changed. I don't know what to think anymore.

Tobias sees and hears me screaming, crying over Uriah's limp body. I know he's not dead, but it kills me to see him hurt. On the inside I am calm. I know that if Tobias sees me screaming, sees my pain, he will feel bad. That is punishment enough for him.

Uriah blinks three times, disorientated. He sits up.  
"Sorry Tris," he says looking down. His nose isn't bleeding anymore, but it is obvious something has happened from his attitude.

I smile.

"It's fine, just, don't do it again," I say, pulling him up.

"You don't seem that hurt, for someone that has just been knocked unconscious," Tobias growls.

"Oh will you just give it a rest, for god's sake Tobias! What the hell is your problem?" I say, losing my temper.

I love him, Tris. Don't ruin it.

"What is _my _problem? What is _your _problem? He just kissed you and tried to strip you for god's sake Tris!" he yells furiously.

"He's my friend Tobias. You didn't have to almost kill him!"

My vision is blurred through hot tears.

"Even I'm not allowed to do that to you Tris. So why can he do it, and get away with it?"

He comes towards me, lacing his fingers in mine.

"I just don't want to lose you for someone else," he says softly.

"Tobias, I am yours, and you are mine, and that's the way it is meant to be," I reply.  
He leans in and kisses me gently.

It is then that Will and Christina walk in.

"Woah, what happened here?" Will asks, thumping Uriah on the back.

"Uriah tried to kiss Tris," Tobias says.

The words sound choked from him, as if it hurts him to say it.

"So you beat him up?" Christina says, glancing from Tobias to me in shock.

"Yeah, I did," Tobias says, as if he's just stating simple facts.

Christina and Will cross the room, loading their gun with paintballs, and collecting a decent amount.

"I was thinking, I take back what I originally suggested about teams. You can form alliances of course, but otherwise it is all against all," Uriah says.

No wonder. Otherwise he would have had to be on a team with me and Tobias and

_Marlene._

I completely forgot about her. Wasn't it only an hour ago that he and Marlene were making out? What happened? Where is she now?  
My cheeks go hot and red with anger.

How dare he? He betrayed her! It is one thing kissing me, but kissing Marlene, the one who he is meant to be with, and then making out with me?

He has a lot of nerve.

Suddenly I become afraid. What if he told Marlene he has feelings for me? I know that she loves him.

I have seen unrequited love before. And it ended in the chasm.

"Marlene," I splutter.

The others give me an odd look.

"What were you saying about me?"

_Marlene._

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you were," I say quickly, trying to fix my slip up.

Christina narrows her eyes at me.

Once a Candor, always a Candor I guess.

"Who beat you up this time Uri?" Lynn smirks. Her eyes are scowling and cold as ice. I never understood Lynn.

"Oh, Four did," Uriah says casually.

Marlene runs to his side, embracing him.

"What do I hear about my friend beating my brother up?" Zeke asks as he walks in. Shauna is right behind him.

She makes a face at Lynn, and Lynn makes a face back. It is like they are having their own conversation.

I wonder what it must be like to have a sister. Would I have been closer to Caleb if he were a girl?

I feel a pang of pain when I think of Caleb. I need to see him soon. I have to.

"You didn't do a very good job of it," Zeke says, examining Uriah.

"I'll try harder next time," Tobias nods. Uriah laughs nervously.

I click a paintball into place, and steady my gun. I hop along an unfamiliar narrow path in the pit.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"There's this huge hole in one part of the pit! It will be amazing to play paintball in!" Zeke says.

We reach there shortly, and I inhale, gasping.

The hole is dimly lit with torches. The light flickers, but not in a menacing way; it looks as if it is dancing. Watching the fire flicker and dance reminds me why I love Dauntless – the fire reminds me of freedom and courage. There are several deep holes that I could trip down, so I take note to avoid them. There are huge boulders in several corners of the room too. I intend to use them as shelter. The area itself is huge. I will be able to run freely in it. I don't know how I never noticed it before.

"Me, Lauren, Shauna and Zeke discovered it during initiation. We decided to keep it our little secret," Tobias mutters to me, answering my question. I nod.

"You and me, a team right?" he continues.

"Forever and always," I reply.

"Ok, so all against all! You can form alliances, but that means that if you are the losing pair, you will both have to do the dare! Hey, that rhymes!" Uriah says.

"For the first three minutes no shooting is allowed. Find your bases, form your alliances, then kick some Dauntless butt!" Zeke continues.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Uriah yells.

Tobias grabs my hand and sprints, pulling me along with him. My leg muscles ache and my lungs burn, but I don't care. It reminds me of sprinting out of the choosing ceremony after I chose Dauntless. He pulls me to the left, behind a huge boulder. I steady my gun, loading it with paintballs. Tobias stares at me.

"What?" I ask, frowning at him. Why is he staring at me?

"We've only got two minutes left, so I've got to be quick. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to hurt Uriah or cause you any pain and–"

I lean in and kiss him firmly on the lips, stopping him mid-sentence. He drops his gun and wraps his hands around my wrists, sliding them up so he is holding my shoulders. I forget about everything that has happened. I forget about the paintball game. And only when I hear Will cough do I realise that everyone is standing around us, guns pointed at us.

"You finished yet?" Shauna asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Hold that thought;" Tobias says quickly, kissing me one more time, "OK I'm ready now!"

I lift my gun and shoot as quickly as possible. I splat Lynn in the chest, spraying orange paint over her baggy shirt. I dodge a shot from Uriah, only to roll into Zeke and get hit twice in the shoulder. I find myself back to back with Tobias, working as one being with him. I spray Christina with bright green paint over her black lace top in the back of her right shoulder. She turns, only to miss me and hit Will instead. Whilst they tease each other, and Uriah, Lynn, Zeke and Shauna start a paintball war between themselves, Tobias and I sprint from the battle zone. He disappears, and I look down, to see he has jumped in the hole. He takes me by the waist and lowers me in carefully. He has to crouch so that his head doesn't stick out. Something doesn't feel right though.

"Miss me?" I hear a voice say.

Marlene shoots me three times in the shoulder and Tobias twice in the back and once on his arm. We fire simultaneously at her, but she flips out of the way and dodges every strike, until we are out of paintballs.

_Damn, she's good!_

Marlene returns, spraying us with multiple different colours. I hear a click on her gun and know it is empty. Shauna, Zeke, Uriah and Lynn return, their trousers splattered with green and orange, and Will and Christina follow soon, covered in yellow and red and blue. It is clear that Tobias and I have lost – no black shows on our clothes, only paint.

"So, who wants to come up with the dare for Four and Tris?" Uriah smirks.

"I've got one for Tris!" Christina starts. I groan. Christina's dares are the worst because she has a dirty mind (or, as she like to call it, a 'sexy imagination').

"Tris, I dare you to wear as few clothes as possible tomorrow. So wear a pair of my hotpants, since they are the shortest-shorts I own, and wear a strapless low top," she smirks.

"Is that all?" I ask. I don't know why I encouraged her to come up with more.

"Oh, and you and Four have to make out in the control room, whilst we sort it out for Eric to go in there whilst you are. Leave it all to us," Will continues, grinning.

"What about we sort it for Eric to be in the control room, and them to make out in the initiates dormitory? Then Eric can watch it on camera and have it on film!" Christina giggles.

One by one, everyone nods in agreement. This is Dauntless – dares made here are kept, or you are a coward. And somehow, I am strangely looking forward to it.

I return to Tobias's apartment with him by my side. He hasn't stopped grinning since Christina and Will came up with that dare. As soon as I get in, I change out of the clothes I wore for paintballing. The top is ruined, it is completely covered in paint. But I decide to keep it. It reminds me why I chose Dauntless:  
not because they are perfect, but because they are free.

**{Authors note}**

**So what do you think? Good dare or bad dare? Will Marlene find out about the kiss? How will she react? Lots of twists and drama coming up as long as my stupid brain doesn't forget it! Thanks for reading, pretty please with a cherry on top review? Thanks for all the suggestions, I will try to use them soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Authors note}**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! I kept meaning to update but I forgot! It's taken me 2 - 4 hours to write just this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love the idea of Will and Marlene fighting, and I have something very special to do with Marlene soon that I can't wait to write, but I've set too many other things up before :( and it is too late to change the dare now! Oh that just gave me an idea... Curse you fandoms! **

**(Disclaimer: If only I had written Divergent, then I could be called a genius, but I didn't)**

**Tobias POV**

I can't stop grinning about the dare. I got off easy – make out with Tris? Any day. She wasn't so lucky.

I wonder how Eric will react when he sees us making out in the initiates dormitory. I wish I could be there to see it. Too bad I guess.

"You could take that grin off of your face sometime Tobias," Tris snaps.

"I know I could. But how often is it that I'm forced to make out with the girl of my dreams?" I hope this will make her calm down.

"But I have too go around looking like a _slut_ Tobias. I don't want to be seen as that," she says, shaking her head.

How many times have we had this conversation?  
Sometimes I think she ignores everything I say when I speak as Tobias. She listens to Four, yes, but never Tobias.

Why not Tobias?  
"I know you're not a slut Tris, and so does everyone that cares about you. If they mind, they don't matter, and if they matter, they don't mind. You remember that," I scowl in my instructor Four voice. My actions are like Tobias' though. I take her face in my hands so that she is looking me deep in the eyes as I speak. She nods, trying to look away, but I stare into her beautiful blue eyes until I'm certain that my words have registered in her head.

"I'm going to change and go to bed now," she mumbles, heading for the door.

"Hey Tris, you can stay here! You don't have your apartment yet, so you'd have to stay in the initiate's dormitory, and I worry about you not being by my side, and if Peter will do something to you, or Uriah will–"

I decide to leave the sentence hanging and I see her grip tighten on the door handle.

"And Tris, even though you are allowed to move into your own apartment tomorrow and since you were first you will get one of the big ones, I was wondering, would you move in here? With me?"

I've been thinking about that for a while. I need Tris to live here with me. My apartment is big enough for the two of us, and, if the time comes – _when _the time comes – more.

"Yes, Tobias, yes! I'd love too move in with you!"

Her voice is full of happiness and energy. I hug her.

_Tris is going to live with me! Tris is going to live with me!_

I feel so happy and excited I think I might explode.

She wriggles out of my arms and walks out.

_What? _

I jog to catch up with her.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?" I frown, stroking her cheek.

"I still have to get my clothes, Tobias. I'm not going to go to bed naked.

My heart raced when I hear the last four words.

_Stop now Tobias, stop._

My heart beats faster as I try to control my head.

_Quit it Tobias, stop!_

I try hard to control my thoughts.

_STOP!_

I push the thought away, and my heart slows to a normal rate.

Tris stares at me.

"You alright there Tobias?" she frowns.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just excited about you moving in," I lie.

Nailed it.

She rolls her eyes.

"I may not have had an aptitude for Candor, Tobias, but I can still tell when you are lying."

"What did you have an aptitude for then, Tris?"

I realise she has never told me this. I know that she is Divergent from running the simulations, but I never found out what other faction she was suited for.

"Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite."

_Three?_

In all my life, I've never heard of someone having an aptitude for three factions.

"So you're brave _and _selfless _and _smart," I gasp.

Of course she is. She is Tris, after all.

She nods meekly.

I hear shrieks of laughter and girly screams as we draw close to the initiate's corridor.

Tris laces her fingers with mine, and I pull her close, wrapping my spare arm around her waist.

I see her straighten her back and hold her head up high.

I copy her actions.

As we step into the dormitory, everyone quietens and stares at us. We look mighty and important, and power radiates from us. We send out a message – don't mess with us.

Tris steps over to her bunk bed. She unpacks her clothes and stuffs them into a bag. Most people frown. People usually only pack their stuff when they are leaving the faction. Where is she going?

Christina and Will snigger at everyone's faces.

"You're moving in together! Aww, that is _so _adorable!" Christina says. Tris shoots her a look, warning her not to go on, but Christina shrieks with laughter and rolls out of the bunk. She walks over to us, and by now the rest of the initiates have resumed whatever they were doing before.

"So, Tobias, do you have two beds, or are you going to share one?" Will asks, nudging me. My face turns bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh we'll be sharing of course," Tris nods. Her upper lip curls.

"Then are you sure you'll be needing clothes?" Christina asks, with mock confusion.

"She will need some of yours tomorrow," Will nods. He wraps his arm around her and they kiss.

Tris and I take this chance to escape from their evil clutches.

"I'm glad we escaped that," Tris mumbles. I notice she's blushing.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like being interrogated any longer by the dirty minded love birds."

Tris snickers at this.

"So will we be sleeping together?"

She realises what she has said a few seconds later. Her hands fly up to her mouth.

"No! Not like that! I mean will we be sleeping in the same bed?"

I only have one bed, but for Tris I would sleep on the floor. It makes me think of when I rescued her from the Chasm, and she stayed in my apartment.

"Only if you want to," I say softly.

"Yeah, I do," she replies. I kiss her gently as we stand outside my apartment.

"I love you, Tris," I say.

"I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you four."

I smirk.

"I see what you did there," she says, grinning.

I open the door to my apartment. Tris rummages through her bag and pulls out a pair of sleeping shorts and a vest top. She hesitates.

"Can you look away please?" she says.

"Why?" I frown.

"I'm trying to get changed!"

"You have nothing to hide from me," I scold her. She nods.

She pulls her shirt off, still covered in paint, and bundles it up, throwing it into the corner. I spot a plaster on her arm.

"What is that? Are you hurt?"

I try to hide the concern in my voice, but I'm unable to.

"No, it's just a tattoo. It's healed now, but I wanted to keep it covered up."

Why? What is the point of a tattoo if you don't show it?  
"Can I see it?" I ask. She nods.

I gently peel away the plaster and stare at it.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

I stare at the two hands clasping one another.

The symbol of Abnegation.

The symbol of the place where we grew up.

"Believe it or not, I have the same one," I laugh.  
"Can I see it?" she asks quickly.

I start taking my shirt off to show her.

"Are you asking to undress me Tris?" I laugh.

"Only… partially," she giggles.

I throw my top into the laundry basket whilst she stares at my back. She circles me, eyes wide. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Nothing, really. It's just I don't invite many people to look at me. Any people, actually," I say.

She traces her fingers up my spine, touching the symbol for Amity, the eye for Erudite, the scales for Candor, the clasping hands for Abnegation and the flames for Dauntless.

"Why the other three?" she asks, confused.

"I think we've made a mistake. We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest." I cough to clear my throat. "I continually struggle with kindness."

She runs her fingers up my chest onto my neck. I kiss her firmly on the lips. I kiss her cheek, her neck, and the three birds on her collarbone.

"I've been meaning to ask, what are they? Are they crows?" I ask. I don't see why she would have a tattoo of three crows if she is afraid of them, but the Dauntless are like that. They will paint their skin with stories of their life and their fears, in an effort to overcome and be free of them.

"Ravens. One for each member of the family I left behind."

She speaks wistfully. I understand her family is a hard subject for her to speak about.

"You miss them, don't you," I say. I don't know if I say it like a question or a statement. Perhaps both.

"Yes. Yes, I do miss them. I intend to visit them when this is all over."

_This._

This meaning still being considered an initiate? This meaning being called a Stiff and a faction transfer? This meaning us? Or this meaning something else?  
I decide to push it away from my mind. I don't want it to get to me.

I nod. I rummage through my drawers to find clothes to sleep in. I dress quickly, and climb into bed. I'm exhausted. This day has been long. Tris climbs in next to me, and I lay there for a while, listening to her breaths as they slow and she falls into a deep slumber. And when she is here, lying next to me, I know that we are meant to be – Tobias and Tris – Four and Six – and all I can think is:

_Six, when will you marry me?_

**{Authors note}**

**What a lousy ending, right? I couldn't think of a way to tie up the chapter. Don't worry, Tobias won't propose for a while, he's just thinking of it because they wuv each other! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**{Authors note}**

**It was killing me, I had to write this! I hope you are happy, I uploaded this now to make up for my lack of updating! But, then again, at the end I'm also going to kill you in suspense... Balance is restored to the Universe again. Thanks for the reviews! (Disclaimer: I ****_wish _****I could have come up with Divergent...)**

**Tris POV**

It is cold today. The air is bitter, and it sends shivers down my spine. I wonder what it is like outside, in the fresh air. I miss the fresh air.

The whole of Dauntless is gathered in the dining hall. The ten initiates who have become members are at the front, by a huge board. The board has our names on it, in order of rank, and all the jobs available. I scan the audience trying to find Four. He is sitting at a table with Lauren, Shauna, Zeke and Tori. They are close to the front. He gives me a reassuring smile, but my hands are shaking. I hold Uriah's wrist trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Calm down, Tris! It's fine, I've been to hundreds of these things in my life! Well, sixteen, and I only remember the ones from when I was older, but you know what I mean!"

I wonder what I am going to chose. I scan the list of jobs. The ones at the top of the list are for the initiates with higher ranks. In brackets next to it, is the number of places available.

_Dauntless leader. (2)_

_Control room. (2)_

_Interrogator. (1)_

_Instructor. (3)_

_Chef. (2)_

_Tattoo artist. (1)_

_Bar tender. (2)_

_Nurse. (1)_

_Weapon maker. (3)_

_Fighting for entertainment. (3)_

_Fence guard. (2)_

_City security force. (1)_

I breathe a sigh of disappointment. Ambassador for other factions isn't on there.

I wonder what I will choose. I decide to go down the list – work it out with process of elimination. I can't be around Eric and Max all day. If I managed not to kill them, they might realise I am Divergent. That is too risky. I know nothing about computers, so I can't work in the control room with Four. An instructor for initiates is only allowed at certain times in the year. I will choose that, but what else? I can't cook very well. I don't want to single-handedly poison an entire faction. I could work in the tattoo parlour with Tori. I'm sure she could teach my how to do tattoos, and I'm sure I could pick it up quickly. I drew the ravens that I have tattooed on my collarbone, and Christina's tattoos before giving them to Tori. They said I had a lot of talent in art. If not, I could always do piercings – the tattoo parlour does piercings, too. I put that on my mental list for good candidates. I can't stand the smell of alcohol, and the Dauntless bar is full of drunks, and the worst fights. I couldn't put up with that. I have no nursing skills whatsoever. I'm also not very kind and considerate to other people. I wouldn't do well as a nurse. I have no idea how to make weapons. I would embarrass myself if I fought for Dauntless's entertainment. The people who put their name in for those sorts of things are strong and muscular. I wouldn't stand a chance. If I worked on the fence I would never get to see Tobias. The same goes for being part of the city security force. No, I will work in the compound.

I've made up my mind.

Eric clears his throat. The sound of feedback on the microphone increases suddenly then disappears. It makes my eyes ring.

"Our initiates have fought it out to be ranked as high as possible. The weaker ones left, and only the strong, the brave survived!"

At this a thunderous cheer rises from the Dauntless. The punch the air and whoop.

"They are no longer initiates but members, and they have already settled in. Some more than others."

He throws me and Four a look and the whole of the faction stare at us until our faces go red. Eric smirks.

"Now is the time for us to welcome them properly! They will choose their jobs and be given a place to live. Those ranked 8, 9 and 10 can choose to work on either the fence or in the security force, due to high numbers. Those ranked 1 – 7 can choose out of the jobs available!"

Another cry and cheer rises from the Dauntless. I still don't see how they get anything done.

"First to choose will be Tris! Being first, you have the choice out of any job on here."

My eyes scan the list one final time. I've already made my mind up.

"I choose to be an instructor and train initiates," I say loudly.

"That is a job you can only do at certain times during the year, Tris. What other job do you choose?"

"I choose to work in the tattoo parlour."

Murmurs rise from the crowd. The initiate ranked first _always _chooses to be a Dauntless leader, except from Tobias. The only two Abnegations to ever transfer to Dauntless both chose not to be leaders.

"Enough! Silence!" Eric yells. The noise from the crowd peters out. "Uriah!"

I see Uriah twist his fingers together and frown at the board.

"Umm, I choose to be an instructor too and, umm, to work in the control room!"

"Lynn!"

"I'm going to fight and entertain you sore, petty losers."

Lynn always has an edge of coldness to her voice. I have no idea how she can be so cruel and miserable all the time.

Max smirks.

"Are you sure Lynn? We could do with a leader like you," he says. Lynn's eyes widen.

"Can I change my mind?"

Eric nods.

"I choose to be a Dauntless leader of you sore, petty losers."

Her upper lip curls this time, and I can tell she is joking when she insults her faction. The Dauntless roar in laughter.

"Marlene!"

"Nurse," she says quickly, like someone might steal it if she doesn't beat them to it.

Eric laughs. It is unfamiliar and sounds cruel coming from him.

"Peter!"

"I'm going to be a leader."

I feel angry. Peter got his dream job, the job that Will wanted. I give Will a look of sympathy, and he shakes his head like it was nothing. I see him scan the board, hastily trying to think of a second choice.

"Will!"

"Well, I can't be a leader now so I choose, hmmm," he frowns at the board.

Will is a former Erudite. I know he's good with computers. I'm sure he'll choose to work in the control room.

"I'm going to work in the control room," he nods at last.

"Good for you," Eric replies sarcastically. "Christina!"

"I choose interrogator. You better not lie to me, or else you'll regret it. Oh, and I want to scare some initiates too, as well as scare you guys, so I'll also be an instructor."

"Martina!"

"City security."

I can tell she's disappointed. She will hardly get to see the Dauntless compound. I don't feel sorry for her though.

"Keeyan!"

"Guard."

"Katrina!"

"Guard."

My eyes flicker between Keeyan and Katrina and I realise they are twins. They both have dark black hair with green highlights, and the same pointed nose, with high cheekbones.

Max picks up the keys for the apartments.

"As you know, initiates ranked 1 – 5 get the biggest apartments, on floor three. Leaders get apartments the same size on floor four, as leaders are usually, with the occasional exception, ranked 1 – 5. Initiates ranked 6 – 10 will get an apartment on the second floor. The higher ranked you are, the better the appliances and furniture in your room will be.

"Tris Prior, number 286, third floor."

Tobias's apartment is 283 on the third floor.

"I won't need it. I've moved in with my boyfriend."

The words feel good from my lips.

_My boyfriend, my boyfriend, my boyfriend._

I repeat it in my head.

Eric smirks and Max moves on.

"Because of this, you will get the apartment that would have been given to the initiate above you. Initiates ranked 2 – 6 will now be on the third floor, and 7 – 10 will be on the second floor."

He pauses to take a breath.

"Uriah, you get Tris's apartment now. 286, third floor."

Uriah nods and takes the keys.

"Lynn, 293, fourth floor."

He hands Lynn her keys which she snatches.

"Marlene, 277, third floor."

"Peter, 296, fourth floor."

"Will, 287, third floor."

"Christina–"

Christina shakes her head.

"Christina, 287, third floor, with Will. Do you have a spare key?" she asks with mock innocence.

Max returns to the table where the rest of the leaders sit and rummages in a box of keys. He takes two out.

"Key for Christina, and a key for you, Tris."

I nod in gratitude.

"Martina, 247, second floor.

"Keeyan, 253, second floor.

"Katrina, 257, second floor."

The Dauntless explode into a cheer. Slowly, everyone leaves the room.

Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Tobias and I gather around a table.

"Tris, Tobias. You have two options for the dare now. Option 1 is the dare set by Christina and Will. Option 2 is that you tell me what the hell happened the other day to Uriah, and why the hell you beat him up?" Marlene cries.

"Option 2," I say without hesitation.

"So?" Marlene says, arching an eyebrow.

"Can we do this somewhere else? Just the two of us?"

I don't want to embarrass Uriah any more than we already have. I also don't want Marlene to make a scene in front of everyone. It would be terrible if Tobias hurt Marlene in any way.

Marlene takes my arm and pulls me along. I follow her, but I have no idea where we are going. She leads me through unfamiliar corridors. Finally I realise where we are. We are in the training room.

"What the hell happened?" Marlene growls.

"Uriah told me he loved me. Then he kissed me and tried to undress me. Tobias lost his temper with him and hurt him. I'm so sorry Marlene."

Marlene's face is livid.

"You kissed my boyfriend."

"No! It wasn't like that!"

I know she won't believe me.

"Uriah wouldn't have kissed you! He loved me! Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying! He kissed me Marlene!"

"Stop lying to me you _bitch!_"

Marlene has lost it now.

"Marlene, I promise you, I didn't kiss him. Uriah is my friend, nothing more. You know that, I love _Four._"

She doesn't believe me. I know she doesn't.

"I don't know how you have friends, Tris. You tricked them. You make them think that you were weak, _weak!_ You deceived them, and that's why you came first. They might not know that, but I know," she growls. Her voice is quiet and deadly.

She pulls out a gun and points it towards me.

"Bitches like you don't deserve to be in Dauntless. I'll do everyone a favour, and get rid of you. There'll probably be a party to celebrate."

She presses the cold barrel of the gun to my head.

"Goodbye, Tris."

**{Authors note}**

**So what do you think of Marlene going all diva? Fun, right! Now I will leave you all to die in suspense. Please review! Reviews are what keep me updating this story! Night! **


	9. Chapter 9

**{Authors note}**

**Hey guys! I'm in the middle of writing chapter 18, but this is a re-do of chapter 9 (I messed up a bit in spelling and stuff xD), so not the new chapter**

Tris POV

I squint my eyes and wince. The bullet will go straight through my skull and brain. My death may be imminent, but at least it will be quick. In my head I say goodbye to everyone I love. My family, my friends, Tobias. I fear Marlene's fate once Tobias discovers she murdered me. Unfortunately, Dauntless born members are usually ignorant – they have only experienced one way of life.

If I had chosen Erudite the thirst for knowledge would prevent me being killed.

If I had chosen Candor the search for truth would prevent me being killed.

If I had stayed in Abnegation I would be forgiven immediately, because grudges are considered selfish. There isn't much that isn't considered selfish by Abnegation.

If I had chosen Amity I wouldn't be killed. They would never do anything so cruel.

But I chose Dauntless, the cruellest faction. They won't hesitate to kill here.

I don't think about all the things I've done wrong in my life.

I don't recite them, hoping I remember everything and will be forgiven and be allowed into whatever is next. That sounds like something the Erudite would do, sounds like an Erudite afterlife. I try to ignore the world around me. There is no point speculating on what comes next. The point of developing theories of an afterlife is to make life seem worthwhile, is to make you lead a good life, is to prevent fear of death. That doesn't help me now that I'm about to die. In some ways, the afterlife is comfort for the living rather than for the dying.

Why am I not dead yet?

I feel the gun shaking. Why is Marlene hesitating? A true Dauntless wouldn't hesitate to kill, wouldn't hesitate to use a gun. They grew up with guns and weaponry. Why doesn't she just kill me?  
I feel her remove the gun from my forehead and lower it to her side. I frown. She laughs.

"Your face! You really thought I was going to kill you!"

She holds her sides as she doubles over in laughter.

Christina, Will, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Tobias pile in to the room. Tobias' face is as white as a sheet.

"She really thought I was going to kill her! She believed it!" Marlene laughs, gulping for breath.

Everyone joins in with the laughter, except from Tobias. He scowls.

"We decided to prank you rather than dare you to do something. Uriah's idea. Four didn't know about it, you should have seen him!" Will laughs.

"I'm sure you all found it very funny." I spit my words out.

How dare they laugh at me for my reaction to almost laughing?

"Come on, Tris, let's go," Tobias says steadily.

He takes my hand and leads me out of the room. Probably wise. I am surrounded by knives and guns, a fight in here could end up fatal.

I make sure to scowl at Uriah on the way out. He follows me.

"Tris, I-" he begins.

"Uriah, you're a heartless bastard, you know that? You think it is funny that I was tricked into thinking I would die? Ha-ha-ha. It's hilarious," I snap.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to see you have to do something you weren't necessarily ready to do with Tobias whilst people were watching, or dress in something that wasn't comfortable for you! I did it for you Tris!"

All his words come spilling out in a non-intelligent babble.

"Oh, of course you did! How very kind of you, maybe you were cut out for Amity! Or perhaps, since it was such a flawless, ingenious plan you were cut out for Erudite!" I snap. It's cruel, I know, but Uriah deserves it.

A mix of fear and anger flashes onto Uriah's face.

"You told her. You promised you wouldn't! It is part of your job to keep that confidential! Who else did you tell, huh? I could be killed for it, Four! You know that!" Uriah yells furiously.

What is he on about?  
"He didn't tell me anything about you, Uriah," I say as calmly as possible.

"Then how do you know?"

Know what?

"Come on," he snaps, pulling me along. Tobias comes too.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"My apartment," he says, rolling his eyes.

Hasn't he learnt yet? I slap him hard across the face.

"Not to have sex with you! Do you think I would have let Tobias come too after last time if that's what I wanted to do?"

He rolls his eyes again, making me feel stupid.

"Well what is it then?" I snap impatiently. I'm not very nice, am I? No wonder I didn't get an aptitude for Amity.

"I want you to know, Tris," he starts, fumbling with his fingers.

I arch an eyebrow.

"Know what?" I say. My voice doesn't go higher on the last syllable like it would if I was asking a question.

"Know what I am."

"What are you?"

I didn't come here to waste my time. I wish he would just get on with it.

"There is a reason why I had such a short simulation time. Not as short as yours, but still short," he starts.

Short simulation time?  
"There is also a reason why I'm able to plan and why I'm… different to the rest of the Dauntless."

Plan? Isn't that a trait of the Erudite?

I start to see where this is going. Perhaps I do belong to Erudite.

"My aptitude test results were… inconclusive. I am what they call Divergent. It means I have an aptitude for more than one faction. In my case, it is Dauntless… and Erudite."

I stare at him in shock. Uriah, Divergent? I don't know whether to feel relieved that my friend is Divergent, or to feel scared for him, for us.

"You can't tell _anyone _about it Tris. Four only knows because he ran my simulations. If the Dauntless leaders found out they would kill me."

I stare at him. Should I tell him about my Divergence too? Or should I keep it only between Tobias, Tori and I?  
I shoot Tobias a look. He nods.

I realise I can't play shocked. I'm too calm to do that. Uriah will be wondering why. I see him wondering why.

"I'm Divergent too, Uriah. I have an aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."

Uriah stares at me and so does Tobias. I never told him what factions I had an aptitude for.  
"Three factions? That's impossible. I've never heard of anyone get three factions," Uriah says.

I nod. Does that make me in extra danger, or does it make me special? I decide it is both.

"I'm Divergent too. Abnegation and Dauntless," Tobias confesses.

I suspected that, so I nod.

"None of us can tell this to anyone else. We don't know who they might tell, and that would be fatal for all three of us," Tobias explains.

I nod slowly.

"Stay safe Uriah," I say. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I have an aptitude for Erudite, Tris, do you really think I'm stupid?" he says with mock seriousness, winking.

I laugh as I walk out and close the door behind me.

**{Authors note}**

**Lame, filler chapter, I know. Don't hate me! I have ideas planned! Also, I want those cookies! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase! Review and make my time spent doing geography better! Thank you, love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**{Authors note}**

**Wooo! I did it! I completed my geography homework, and I think it's okay! Yay! I've also got every issue out in the UK of the Walking Dead comic from my Dad which I am reading now! Double yay! Also I have season 1 and 2 box set on the way from LoveFilm! Triple yay! And I am going for an 'afternoon tea' with all my friends on Saturday! Quadruple yay! But I have to wear a dress... Nay :(. By the way, this chapter was originally written as one chapter, but it was incredibly long so I halved it into two. I will upload the next one in 10 minutes or so. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent)**

Tobias POV

I wake and hear the shower running. Tris must have already got up. I listen to her sing whilst she's in the shower. She's singing something about walking on sunshine. It's not a very Dauntless song. I cross my legs and listen to her sing. I've never heard Tris sing before. She must be in a good mood.

I hear the water stop running and Tris cursing as she tries to reach for the cupboard with the towels. I should probably fix that. Tris isn't going to grow again anytime soon, bless her.

The door clicks and she steps out. Her hair is glistening with water. She realises she hasn't got the towel wrapped around her and hides herself with it quickly. I grin.

"What was that song you were singing?" I ask, frowning.

She looks puzzled for a second, and then blushes as realization smacks her around the face.

"Umm… it's called walking on sunshine… I heard some Amity singing it a while ago. Think nothing of it."

"Sing it for me."

She opens her mouth to protest, but closes it. She probably realises protesting is futile.

"_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!  
Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey!"_

I smile as she sings. She may not be the best singer with the most beautiful voice but it's nice to see her happy.

"That's really nice," I say warmly.

She gives me a smile of gratitude. I get clothes out from my cupboard and pull them on. Tris gets the drawers as she can't reach the top shelf of the cupboard. I see her dress quickly from the corner of my eye and I do the same. Our eyes meet and we smile.

"C'mon. Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry," I say.

She crosses the room and picks up a bag with her things in. She searches through the bag and pulls out a gun, a pair of handcuffs… and a muffin? She puts two of the items around and spins the third around her finger. She comes back to me and kisses me softly. My tongue dances around her lips and she deepens the kiss. She runs her hands up my back then down my arms. She pushes me back against the wall, her hands on my wrists.

_Click click!_

I feel something cold binding my hands together.

_The hand cuffs. _

She pulls away, kissing me on the nose and grinning. She gets the muffin and positions it carefully on my head. She stands back, loading the gun.

"Tris, what are you doing?" I ask. She's handcuffed my hands together, put a muffin on my head, and now she's aiming a gun at me? Is she out of her mind?

"Do you remember that time when you threw a knife at my ear?"

I nod in response.

"Well we are going to live through that moment again. This time, I'm going to shoot a muffin off of your head. Don't flinch, Four," she says sternly.

I go rigid. I trust Tris, but not with a gun… especially when it is pointed at my head, and could kill me if the shot is slightly off.

She inhales.

_Aim._

Exhales.

_Fire._

I tighten my fists as the bullet comes towards my head and hits the muffin. Thank God.

I see her reach into her bag again and take a knife out.

Am I her practice dummy or something?

She throws the knife and the blade spins as it comes towards me. It doesn't hit the muffin.

I feel my hot blood trickle down from my ear. It is only a small cut. I curse at Tris and go to the bathroom to wash the blood off. What the hell was she thinking? When I did it I was trying to give her a message! She did it for _fun?_ My blood trickles down the sink until it stops bleeding. I have to put my head onto a towel and shake it to dry my wound. I go back through to Tris.

"Can you un-cuff me now?" I demand. She pulls the key out of her pocket and unlocks them.

_Click click!_

I shake my hands and they fall to the floor.

"You didn't flinch," she says.

"No, I didn't. What the hell were you thinking?" I ask, blocking the door.

"I just wanted to – I wanted to try – I wanted to show you what it was like for me when you made me do that! I'm sorry, Tobias," she says. I can tell her apology is genuine.

"It's fine. I understand. I'm still hungry, can we get breakfast now?" I ask.

She nods and we walk out, hand in hand.

"Where have you two been? It's 11am! We've been waiting for you for ages, and now I've had to eat a second breakfast! Did you take your first night of living together and sleeping in the same bed officially forever a tad to far?" teases Christina, stuffing her mouth with bacon. Sometimes I really want to hit her. She can be funny, but often she is just rude and inconsiderate and selfish. Tris blushes. She may have gotten over her fear of intimacy, but she is still embarrassed by it.

"Tris decided to shoot a muffin off of my head before stabbing me in the ear," I say as if it is a fact, hoping they won't take notice of it.

Will and Christina stare at me in shock.

"She stabbed you in the ear? On purpose, or did she miss?" Christina says in disbelief.

"_She_ has a name you know, and _she's _sitting right here," Tris says, scooping out the innards of her boiled egg.

"On purpose, of course," I say.

"Kind of ironic really. You stabbed Tris' ear – the same one in fact – in her initiation, when you were no more than 'instructor Four'," Will muses. I scrunch up my nose in annoyance at him. He sits back in his seat, eyes down at the table.

"Yeah, that's sort of why I did it. To prove a point, you know," Tris confirms.

"Don't you have work today?" I ask. She does.

"Oh, _shit,_ I almost forgot," she says. She stuffs her mouth with the last bit of her boiled egg and crams the toast into her mouth, chewing quickly. She swigs some orange juice, slamming the glass on the table and gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Bye," Will, Christina and I say in unison. She waves in response.

**Tris POV**

When I reach the tattoo parlour, Tori is already in there, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi Tris, you excited? I was thinking of teaching you how to do piercings first," Tori says, a wild look in her eyes.

"Cool! Let's get started on it then! Hey, Bud," I say, as Bud looks up from his customer to see who it is. He smiles in response, but doesn't lift his hands from the delicate work of branding someone's skin.

Tori shows me a diagram of where all the nerve points are, so I know where not to pierce. I pay special attention to the one by the eyebrow, which can cause paralysis if done incorrectly. She gets a dummy head from under her desk, and some simple stud balls. She teaches me how to pierce someone's ears, nose, tongue and eyebrow, before giving it to me to have a go.

"Well done Tris! You're really getting the hang of it!" she says, nodding at my work. She checks her watch. "Well that's 6:30, time to close the place up!"

I've been here for _7 hours? _It didn't feel like it. I could really get used to this. I wave as I walk out the door, the bell ringing as it closes on me.

I feel hot, but I haven't bought any shorts to wear. I decide to stop by Christina's apartment to borrow some clothes from her.

I knock hard on the door. Christina opens it slightly, peeking around the door to see who it is.

"Hey Tris!" she chirps, opening the door wildly and hugging me.

"Hi Christy, do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I ask sheepishly.

She roars with laughter, throwing open her wardrobe.

"Trying to impress your boyfriend tonight?" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"No, I'm just really hot. Do you have any shorts and maybe a tank top that I can wear before I go shopping and get some for myself tomorrow? You can come too if you like," I say. Truth is, I don't want to be seen buying short shorts and sleeveless tops by anyone. Christina grabs my hands and pulls me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask, confused.

"Shopping," she says, nodding. I sigh.

**{Authors note}**

**Hope you liked it! Please review, telling me what you thought! Thank you so much! I love you guys! Also, Karuto, I loved your idea about geography and thinking of you guys! I will do! Love you! Please review (I'm greedy for reviews, couldn't be Abnegation!)! **


	11. Chapter 11

**{Authors note}**

**See, told you I would upload quickly! If anyone thinks of a better name for this, please tell me! And a better summary. I suck at names and summaries. And writing fanfiction, but you know... Anyway, how tris feels about shopping and Christina's slutty clothes is basically how I feel about being forced to wear a dress (I only have a really short LBD or my mum's one which I can't stand, it looks smart but a tad chavvy)! Enjoy! Please read and review! (Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!)**

**Tris POV**

"Ooh, how about this one?" Christina exclaims. I'm sitting down on a bench whilst she goes around, picking up clothes which she thinks are pretty. I sigh. I've already bought some _incredibly _short dark denim shorts and a new black sleeveless tank top, but Christina insists on me getting lots of other clothes. She is buying them for me herself, as a 'gift', as if she doesn't I will refuse to buy them. She holds up black tight skirt that looks more like a belt because of its length and puts it against me.

"Perfect!" she says, putting it into her basket. She throws several more items of clothing – strapless tops, a long sleeved top with no material over the shoulder, studded shirts with low necklines.

"Christina, do you really think I'm going to wear all this?" I ask. I don't intend to go around looking like a hooker.

"Once Four finds out you have this, it is all you will be _allowed _to wear," she says, wiggling her eyebrows again.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Oh," Christina says, stumbling towards a dress. "Oh that _is _very pretty."

The dress is black and made out of a tight black material. It has a sweetheart neckline.

Once again, it is strapless.

Studs go around the waist of the dress like a belt in a single line. It is short.

"Put this on, _NOW!_" Christina orders, throwing the dress at me.

I go into the changing room and pull it on.

"Oh, God, _Christina_," I complain to myself.

The dress hugs my figure and makes it appear curvy. It comes down to mid-thigh. The sweetheart neckline shows off any cleavage I might have, even though I know I don't have any.

"Come on out!" Christina beckons.

I throw back the curtain in the changing room.

"Oh my gosh! You look gorgeous darling!" Christina says in a very posh accent.

I scowl at her.

"I look like a whore," I say, scrunching up my nose.

"Well if you are a whore, you are the most gorgeous whore I have ever seen!"

I go back into the changing room to put on my normal clothes. Christina pays for the dress.

When I emerge from the changing room Christina grabs me again.

"Where are we going this time?" I sigh. This is painful.

"Shoes!" she squeals.

I sigh as she drags me to the shoe shop.

The bell rings as Christina pushes open the door of the shop. Inside is the biggest collection of shoes I have ever seen.

"Oh my gosh," I say as I look at all the shoes. Christina smirks.

"Hi Sierra," Christina greets the shop keeper.

"Hi Christina, back already?" Sierra smiles.

Christina must be in here a lot.

"For my friend, this time, actually," Christina corrects.

Sierra nods. She is very pretty, with long brown hair with blue highlights, and emerald green eyes. She is tall, slim, and I can tell her body curves like it is meant to. On her finger I see a sparkling black studded ring – she's engaged.

Christina gasps. She heads towards a shoe rack and picks up  
a pair of black heels. They are 5 inches high and made of patent leather. Like all the items Christina is attracted to, they have black studs on them. She hands them to me.

"You have got to be joking, Christy," I say, clenching my teeth.

She raises her eyebrow, insisting.

I kick off my black trainers and slip my feet into them. I stumble when I try walking in them at first, but I soon get the hang of it. I like being tall. I could get used to this.

"I'm finally the same height as you!" I say.

Christina and Sierra laugh.

Christina picks some knee-length black boots, with 2 inch heels on them. I try them on, and they are remarkably comfy.

But I see something I like more. I see a pair of black combat boots with eight eyelets. They are scuffed up and bended to a shape, but I'm sure the leather will mould to the shape of my feet. They look like it would be easy to smash someone's face in with a kick from one of them. I pick them up and try them on. They fit very well.

"I'm going to buy the shoes, Christina. I like them. It's only fair," I say. Christina doesn't object.

I know I have a high salary from my job and working as an instructor. I feel very thankful both Christina and I have high paying jobs.

I pay for the shoes and several pairs of fishnet stockings Christina throws at me. Sierra grins.

Well, maybe not Christina. She could do with fewer points and less clothes.

"Thanks Sierra!" Christina calls back as we leave the store. Sierra waves, smiling.

Where are we going _now? _

I follow Christina to wherever she is now taking me.

_The cosmetic store._

Christina waves at the shop assistant, Amber, as we enter the store. I look at the array of make up, more than I know how to use. Christina flutters around, picking up mascara, eyeliner and other things I have no idea what they are.

"Blusher. This goes on your cheekbones to make your cheeks seem rosy. Eye shadow. This goes on your eyes. Concealer. This hides anything like spots and stuff and dark circles under eyes since you won't be getting much sleep with Tobias now because… Nevermind. Lipstick. This goes on your lips to make them darker, it is deep red. Mascara, this makes your eyelashes look longer. Eyelash curler, this curls your lashes. Make _sure _to curl your lashes _before_ not _after _you apply mascara, or else your eyelashes will break. Eyeliner, this lines your eyes. Eye pencil, you can use this to fill in gaps and stuff with the eyeliner. Brow pencil, this makes your eyebrows look fuller etc… That's all you need for now," Christina explains. She pays Amber for the products and we leave.

"Is that all?" I ask. It must be.

"Not quite," she says grinning. I see where we are going only when it is too late to turn back.

The lingerie store.

Lacy underwear is hung up on the walls, as well as bras in various sizes. Most of it is black and red. I cover my eyes.

"What size are you?" Christina asks.

"32B," I reply sheepishly.

She smirks and goes to pick up items. She pays for them and hands me the bag.

I don't check inside.

"Well aren't you going to try it on?" she asks.

"What, in the middle of the pit? No thanks."

"Come back to my place then!" she says.  
"Okay, if you insist," I say.

"What the hell have you bought me, Christina?" I yell, taking the sexy underwear from the bag. It is black and red and lacy.

"Only some sexy underwear and a push up bra!" she yells back. I roll my eyes.

Nevertheless, I put it on. It _does _feel nice to wear, and makes me feel prettier.

I pull on the dress and fishnet stockings. It suits me much better now that my boobs are bigger. I un-braid my hair and it falls to frame my face in soft waves. I slip into the heels so I am taller, too.

"You look amazing! Twirl for me!" she says.

I twirl awkwardly. Christina exclaims things as I turn.

"Let me get that make-up sorted on you," she says, pushing me into a chair.

She starts off by applying concealer to me with a brush, and blending it in. My skin immediately looks like it is glowing. I make sure to pay attention to what she does, so I can do it myself. She then loosely applies blusher to my cheekbones. She gets the eye shadow (it is in natural colours, to enhance my natural beauty, she says) and I close my eyes as she applies the darker eye shadow to my crease and the lighter bit to my eyelid. I keep them closed and try to keep them still and she lines them with black eyeliner. I open them as she curls them and applies a thick coating of mascara, using a brush to remove clumps. Finally she coats my lips in startling red lipstick and pats it with a tissue. She spins me around so I'm facing a full body mirror.

I look stunning, and not like myself. My body looks like it curves the bends the way it is supposed to, and I look tall. My face looks striking and noticeable. I may not look particularly pretty, but I look striking. My eyes, rather than being a normal dull blue look piercing. I look deadly and intimidating, but gorgeous at the same time. I realise this is how I need to look when I'm an instructor, to scare the initiates.

Christina smiles at me.

"Thank you Christina! Thank you so much! I'll give Will and you a free tattoo, piercing and set of studs, rings or earrings to go in it! I promise! Thank you so much!" I say, hugging her.

I bundle up my clothes and stuff them in my bag. As I leave I pass Will.

"Wow Tris! You look _striking_! Chrissy taken you shopping?" he winks. I nod and he smiles, going into his apartment.

I walk gracefully and with purpose back to my own apartment. I hear shouting coming from it. One of the voices is Tobias'.

I open the door, smiling, and we all fall silent. I see the other person he was arguing with.

_Caleb._

**{Authors note}  
So why do you think Caleb is here? And why were they arguing? Please don't think about ****_how _****he managed to get to the compound, I will have to think for that... Anyway, please tell me what you think! Also, please tell me if you have any other suggestions (name, summary, etc!) I will be happy to know! Please review! Thank you! Love you! Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**{Authors note}**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late upload, I've been at my friend's house all day Friday and afternoon tea yesterday (considering in half term I go to bed at 11pm to half 12pm, and don't wake up until late morning, that also was for most of my 'waking day')! And sorry for the short chapter! Just got a new stack of comics so I'm going to be working through them right now! Back to school tomorrow so I won't be updating as often. Anyway, this chapter takes place when Tris was at the tattoo parlour and shopping with Christina! Please R&R! (Oh, and guess who just discovered the 'insert horizontal line button...')  
(Disclaimer: I am ****_not_****, listen, ****_not,_**** Veronica Roth! You know what that means...)**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I walk to the training room alone. It is normally the place where I go to cool down and think. I inhale before I step in. Everything reminds me of Tris and the fact she is not here with me right now. I look at the spot where I hurt Uriah, the spot where I threw knives at Tris. I sigh. I've let go of my anger towards Tris. I know she didn't want to hurt me or make me mad, but the fact that she could have _killed _me worries me. She hasn't had years of experience with guns and knives, unlike me. She never _was _very good at stage one, and even though I _trust _her, I also trust my logic that she is likely to miss. Thank god she didn't.

I cross to the table with weapons laid out. I load a gun and aim at the target.

Inhale, aim.

Exhale, shoot.

A bullet hole is made in the centre of the target. I repeat the process several times. It goes through the same hole every single time.

"So you're Tobias Eaton," a deep voice says.

Instinctively I turn and throw a knife in the direction of the sound. I frown as I see the boy.

He is wearing rectangular glasses and Erudite blue.

Why the hell is an Erudite following me?  
Moreover…

Why the hell does an Erudite know my real name, something only _Tris _knows?

He has dark hair that flips over his ears. He doesn't look like anyone I know, so why is he so familiar?

His nose is hooked and he has dimples on his cheeks.

Who is he?

He has green eyes that are so deep, thoughtful, inquisitive, and look like emeralds.

And for a reason unbeknown to me, he reminds me of…

_Tris?_

I stare at him. Tris never mentioned having a relative in Erudite, but I never asked. I don't know much about her family, or her life before Dauntless, I realise.

"Marcus told me _everything_. Not your name, though. Anyone with eyes could tell you are Marcus Eaton's son. Anyone who was or is Abnegation knows Marcus Eaton's son is called Tobias. Simple logic, really," he says meaninglessly.

"He told me you are dating Beatrice Prior, or _Tris,_ as she is now known as. Why, is another matter that I am not interested with. Your motives, however…" he raises his gaze to look me in the eye, smirking.

I scowl. How dare he insult me of _using _Tris? Does he think I don't love her and I just want to use her? If he really knew Tris he wouldn't say that.

"What the _hell _are you on about? Me, use Tris? Do you really think she would be my first pick if that's what I was looking for? Don't be so stupid," I say condescendingly.

In my search to develop the virtues of all the factions, I have also developed the bad traits of them.

When I became brave I became cruel.

When I became smart I became condescending and obnoxious.

When I became selfless I became reckless.

When I became honest I became blunt and rude.

When I became kind… well I haven't managed to become kind yet.

"What are you saying about my sister? Are you saying she's not pretty or wanted?" he yells, clenching his fists.

His eyes widen and he covers his mouth as he realises what he has just said.

"Your sister? You're Tris' brother?" I gasp.

He clenches his teeth as I watch him consider whether to lie or to answer me.

He stretches out his hand to me.

"Caleb Prior, Tris' older brother. Not much of an age gap, we transferred in the same year," he says, pursing his lips.

I remember the cameras dotted around the room.

"We shouldn't speak in here. Follow me, I'll take you back to my apartment," I say, walking out of the training room. He follows me.

* * *

**{Authors note}**

**Warning: The following authors note is probably longer than this chapter, but it thanks you all!**

* * *

**So you're mad that I stopped it there? Feel free to throw a chair at me :)  
I'd like to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart for reviewing. So I'm going to thank each one of you (from order of first reviewed) for reviewing! Here goes:**

**Divergentdandelion - you always say you love it! It makes me feel really happy! Also, you give some awesome suggestions, and you were my first reviewer! Thank you!**

**Mrspineapple28 - you always review and say you like it and ask for more! Your reviews are really heartwarming ;) and you are awesome! Thank you!**

**Zombiehunterwholovesunicorns - hahahahahaha! You are my best friend and you haven't read Divergent... Plus your review was probably sarcastic... And yay! Daryl isn't dead!**

**Pinkturtles - you said my little old fanfiction is amazing! Thank you!**

**Guest 1 - you said my story was cute! Thanks! And you also gave a good suggestion, something that I will try to include soon! I promise!**

**Guest 2 - I agree with what you said about making it longer (sorry for not doing it on this chapter!)! You also said it was good! Thank you!**

**Blackwing-Darkraven - Sorry for making you wait for paintballs! And sorry for the fluff, it is fun to write! You gave a good suggestion, and I promise to include it soon! Thank you!**

**Guest 3 - Thank you so much for saying my writing is fantastic! It warms my heart! Thank you for saying you love the idea! Thank you so much!**

**Ilders1029 - Thank you! I love you for saying my overused boring old fanfiction is awesome and that I'm good at this! Thank you!**

**Guest 4 - Thank you for saying you love the story! **

**Anonymous - Thank you for reviewing and asking for more! It is nice to know that more of my story is desired!**

**SilverStar121 - Thank you for calling my story cute! Your dog in your profile picture is adorable too! Thank you for asking for more!**

**Guest 5 - Thank you for reviewing and calling my chapter awesome and asking for it to continue! Sorry for not reviewing faster, I only have about an hour per night (or less, depending on the homework set) of free time :( so I end up writing a bit every day, which means I don't get to update quickly, sorry! Will try to write quicker and not get distracted by anime and FanArt when I'm writing! That will probably help...**

**Derpy dinosaur - Thank you so much for calling my story awesome! Thank you for tempting me with cookies and asking me to update! The language is fine by the way, it took me ages to work out what it said (it got changed into asterixs [how do you spell that?])! Thank you for the cookies! Your dog is very cute by the way :)**

**Brooke - Thank you for updating and sorry for the cliffhanger! Thank you for asking me to update! Thank you for calling my story amazing! Thank you for calling me a talented writer! It was so nice and made me so happy! I don't know what you mean about for a Divergent fanfic though... Ah well! Thank you so much!**

**Karuto - Thank you for saying you like my story! Also thank you for your suggestion about geography, I will definitely do that (my teacher will probably wonder why I'm daydreaming!)**

**Phsco13 - Thank you for saying you love it!**

**Ur number 1 fan - Ok when I read this I almost cried with happiness! I frickin love you for what you said! Thank you so very very very very very very very much!**

**Fangirlfourlife11jace - Thank you for saying you love my story! I like fluffy dramas too! Thank you for calling my work good!**

* * *

**Seriously, I love you guys. Your reviews are so nice and friendly and warm my heart. You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! I'm not particularly talented in writing, but you say you love it! This fanfic isn't going to be a super long one though, it was a practice for my next Divergent one that I hope you will love! I'm so close to 50 reviews, and I will love you if you get me there! Thank you! (Sorry for the super long authors note)**


	13. Chapter 13

**{Authors note}**

**Thanks for getting me to 50 everyone! I love you all! I updated this now to thank you for it! (Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent)**

**Tobias POV**

"What a _lovely _place you have here," Caleb remarks, scanning the room with his judgemental, Erudite eyes.

I hate him already. I don't care if he is Tris' brother, I hate the Erudite.

"Yes, it is lovely. I got it because I was ranked first in my initiation, which meant I got one of the best apartments. Tris lives with me here, you know. She ranked first too, so she would have got an identical apartment, but she moved in here. With _me_," I say.

I see his jaw drop and his eyes widen, and I stare into his cold, analyzing Erudite eyes.

We stare at each other for a while, or at least, it seems that way. Perhaps it was a minute, perhaps it was five. Neither of us back down. It is a battle.

"Tris lives with you?" he says finally, blinking in shock.

I nod, smirking.

"Yes, she lives with me," I say smugly.

I don't know why I feel the need to boast. He is her brother, not a boy who loves her.

Caleb walks around the apartment briskly, briefly checking in every room. After he has, he returns to the bedroom, the first room when you walk in and sits on the bed. He buries his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead and frowning.

"There is only one bed," he states. His voice quakes and the emotions he feels shine through – anger, worry and concern.

I nod as if he is a child that has stated an obvious fact.

"There is only one bed!" he yells, loudly.

I bite my tongue to suppress a grin.

"Of course there is only one bed," I say, frowning.

"You sleep in one bed… together?" Caleb asks bitterly.

"Of course we do. We date and live together!" I say, joyfully, like an Amity girl. As I walk, I have a slight skip to my step.

"Stop mocking me!" Caleb yells furiously.

He sounds so pathetic it is _childish._ And he is Tris' older brother?

"You share a bed, right? Am I right in thinking that sleeping is not _all _you get up to in this bed?" he says, losing his temper.

I smirk. How can I play this? Obviously we've never done… _it… _but I could wind him up so, _so _much. I ponder on the answer quickly. The longer I take to reply the less reliable my answer will seem.

"Of course it isn't! We're boyfriend and girlfriend, not _flatmates _Caleb!" I say sincerely.

Caleb almost roars with rage.

"What do you think you are doing, sleeping with my sister? She is only _sixteen_! Sixteen, Tobias! You must have tricked her into doing it, said that if she sleeps with you she will get a higher rank! You must have! Tris would never have slept with you otherwise Tobias, you must have made her feel _insecure_ even though she is _brave! She is true Dauntless, Tobias, and anyone with eyes could see it!_" he screams at me.

"What makes you think we are sleeping together, Caleb? We hug and kiss on that bed, we talk and snuggle on that bed, and we sleep on that bed," I say conclusively.

Caleb is no longer a beetroot colour, more of an angry radish.

I smile as I think of that. Caleb, an angry radish. I should tell Tris that sometime.

_Tris…_

I check my watch. Tris should be back soon now. Her shift finished an hour ago. She is probably with Christina somewhere.

"And just for the record Caleb… We haven't even had sex yet. Tris wants to wait, she has her reasons to. She wouldn't even be my first choice if that is what I wanted from a girl. Tris is brave. She wouldn't be swayed and influenced into sleeping with someone against her will, and she isn't corrupt enough like _you and your faction _to do it in order to be ranked higher. Tris _earned _her title as first, and the fact that you doubted her proves you didn't fully believe in her in the first place," I say. The words taste sour from my mouth, even though they are true. I may not be afraid of… _that_… like Tris, but it is new to me too, and the word doesn't feel familiar rolling from my tongue.

Caleb breathes deeply.

"Thank God. But you are a grown _man _Tobias. You are too old to be dating my sister, anyone would think it. How old _are_ you?" Caleb asks. The Erudite inquisitiveness has returned to his eyes now he isn't arguing for his sister.

"Nineteen," I say.

Caleb curses under his breath.

"You are far, _far_ too old to be dating my sister," he says furiously.

I smile.

"Caleb, it is only a two year age gap. Two years is really insurmountable, hm?" I say. Hopefully I can bring logic to him.

Caleb nods, realising he has lost. His eyes flicker to the right and I follow his gaze.

Tris is finally back. Too bad, she missed the fight.

She looks _striking_. She is wearing makeup and her hair is down, making her features adorable. The dress she is wearing is short but covers everything it needs to cover. It hugs her figure. Her shoes make her taller, so she reaches my mouth. The dress shows a lot of cleavage, cleavage I didn't even know Tris _had, _and her tattoos. It makes her look older. She looks pretty, but I don't know if I like her showing her body that much. I walk over to her and kiss her. With her added height it is so much easier. I decide I like it.

"You have a tattoo," he stutters.

"Three, actually," Tris corrects. "You have glasses. Why Caleb? Your vision is perfect."

"You look like a slut. What happened to you Tris?" he says judgementally, as if he is scolding her.

"Nice to see you too, Caleb. I see Erudite has corrupted you already," she notes.

"I came here to stop you from dating him. I know his past, his father is _Marcus Eaton. _He abused him, Tris," he says.

I shiver and go red. That is not something that I like people knowing.

"He will do the same to you Tris. He is emotionally and mentally damaged," he says.

Tris' fist connects with Caleb's face. He falls to the floor and spits blood.

"Get out," she says sternly. Caleb turns to go, and pauses, opening his mouth.

"Don't mess with my sister, Tobias," he says.

That son of a bitch has really done it now.

"Get the hell _out!_" she yells. Caleb leaves, smirking.

I don't know why or how he was here, but all I care about is that he knows. Marcus must have told him, which means Caleb is working with Marcus. Tris' corrupted brother is working with my evil father.

"Are you alright?" Tris comforts me softly.

I nod, but I'm breathing heavily and tears are flooding from my eyes. She kisses me.

"You look gorgeous, you know Tris. And you aren't a slut," I say.

She is about to kiss me again.

That's when we hear the scream.

**{Authors note}  
Do you remember when I told you I had something special planned for Marlene? Dun dun dun!**


	14. Marlene

**{Authors note}  
Sorry for late upload, blah blah blah... Thank you so much for the reviews! **

***sniff sniff* this chapter *sniff* was so sad to write, but I feel it is necessary *sniff* So here you go, enjoy *sniff*!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, why you no get that *insert meme face*!)**

**Marlene POV**

I walk back from the infirmary alone. Uriah will probably be back from the control room already, but, as a nurse, my shifts are later. I decide to walk down the initiate's corridor, to reminisce. I remember the first time I walked down this corridor as an initiate. Even though I wasn't a transfer, there was something special, something _unique _about it. I suddenly have an impulse to go into the old dormitory. I open the door and shut it behind me quietly. Now that we have our own apartments we aren't supposed to go into the dormitories, but I don't care. I walk over to my bed from initiation and bury my face in the duvet. I breathe in the scent. It smells distinctly of Uriah. I remember the time after our simulations in Stage 2 when Uriah came in bed to comfort me after I faced my fears. I remember him confessing his undying love to me, and telling me I had to make it through to Dauntless so that we could be together and marry, that if I failed initiation and became factionless, he would join me.

I feel a shadow fall upon me and someone clears their throat. It is a male. My head automatically flicks up to see who it is, and I raise my fist instinctively.

It is only Will.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" I ask moodily.

I suppose I should ask how he found me here, and why he is in here, but he could ask me the same question.

"He doesn't love you, you know," he says.

That catches my attention. What the _hell _is he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I say sharply.

"Uriah. He doesn't love you. He loves Tris," he says. His voice reflects that of someone who doesn't give a damn about what they are saying.

"Of course he loves me. He confessed it here, in this very room, in this very bed. I know he kissed Tris, but that was one incident, and he apologised for it. I love him, so I forgive him," I say.

Urgh. I sound like a romantic Amity, and it makes me almost vomit.

"He doesn't. I have evidence," Will says coldly.

He still is very Erudite.

"Show me," I reply.

Will types quickly, pressing various buttons to on the computers in the control room. He scrolls through documents until he finds a file.

It contains a video.

"You may think that all the cameras only pick up video. That is true, to an extent. The leaders bugged all rooms associated with initiates with wire taps that pick up audio, as well as the usual camera. Therefore, I can show you this as hard evidence," Will states flatly, proud of his findings and boasting them.

He plays the video file. I watch bored, until things start happening between Uriah and Tris. It captivates my attention, and from then on, I am glued to the screen.

My eyes widen and a tear rolls down my cheek as I watch. I pout my lips and shake my head, replaying it over and over in my head again.

Uriah confessed to Tris he loved her. He confessed he liked me, but his true feelings were with Tris. That evil lying bastard.

I scowl at Will and turn and walk out. I don't want to live in a world where I know people will lie and hide their true feelings. I don't want to be angry with Tris, she didn't do anything and she is one of my closest friends, but I know I will be. It is in my nature as a Dauntless. I also don't want to see Uriah again after he lied to me.

I breathe in deeply, my last calm breathe of life. I know what I must do. Without re-thinking my decision I step off the rock on the Chasm and fall. It feels nice for a few seconds. All my weight, all the bad things that hurt go away and it feels like I am empty. It feels like I am flying, and it reminds me of zip-lining when I was an initiate.

Then I hit the water, and it hurts. The impact smacks me and I feel blood pour from my face. I feel dizzy and sink under the water. I manage to regain control and push up to swim to the surface, but as I try to take a breath the water hits me and I choke on it. It throws me around, beating my body, and I scream. It hurts, it really hurts. I look around and see blood coating the water, _my _blood. Another voice screams from the top of the Chasm, and I realise it is Uriah. _Good,_ I think. At least I know my decision caused him pain, like the pain it caused me. My pain will only be temporary, but his will last for a long time, perhaps forever. It will be an emotional scar that he won't heal. I see Tris and Tobias look down at me in shock, but I don't think they know it is me. The water flips me over and I am choking on it again. Tris screams, and I stop struggling against the water, and let it take me. I surrender to it. The water takes me immediately and flips me over, so they can see my bloody face. Tris screams again and then everything is gone.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I look grimly at Tobias, who is by my side. The scream echoed into our room. That could only certify one thing – it comes from deep in the pit, or the chasm…

I have to remove my hands from Tobias and pull away. I don't want to ruin our moment, but I have to know, I _have_ to know who it is, and what happened.

The screaming continues, but it is a new scream this time, much deeper. The first one was high pitched, in a girl's voice. And it sounded young.

I run down to the Chasm, following the sounds of the screams, stumbling every few steps due to my heels. Tobias has his hand on my waist, supporting my steps.

Uriah is kneeling beside the Chasm on his knees, shrieking and screaming. Will stands next to him, eyes wide in shock as he chews his lip. Christina is at his side, tears flowing down her face and silent. They stare into the Chasm.

"What happened?" I say, terrified. The last time someone threw themselves in the Chasm, it was because of un-forgiveness – _my _un-forgiveness. It can't have happened again.

"What happened?" I scream this time, clamping my teeth together. Christina raises her arm and points into the Chasm. I'm scared to go over there are look.

I stumble over, my breaths shaking. Gradually, I manage to drop my eyes.

"No. No it can't be," I say shakily.

A body is being beaten to a pulp at the bottom of the Chasm. The water surface is tinted red with blood, like scarlet wine. The Chasm churns and thrashes, and the body, which was fighting against the murderous water, goes limp. The Chasm flips it over so the face is facing upwards, towards us. A scream escapes my throat, and it claws at it until my voice croaks.

For I recognised the face on that body immediately.

It was Marlene.

**{Authors note}  
*sniff* Marlene's first and final POV *sniff*. I am prepared for the hate thrown at me for killing her off.**

**So... I am retaking the geography test tomorrow lunch! Hopefully I will do better (I got a C+...) and even though it doesn't go towards a ****_thing _****at least I will have the pride in knowing I can do better (I am like that, unless I get an A I hate myself and think I am stupid...) Please review now you have read, just something to let me know you care! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**{Authors note}  
Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy! I have two weeks off in 13 days school days so I will make up for it then (as well as I have a ****_long _****car trip with no wifi this weekend, I'll do lots then!) This chapter was ****_really _****hard to write, this is my sixth attempt. I'm stuck for ideas, it seems too soon to introduce something I need to do in, so please give me some filler ideas which I can continue for two or three chapters! Not going to jump to initiation yet, it is something too many Divergent fanfics do early on and this needs to be original... ish! So please R&R with ideas for it if you don't want it to suck! I will thank you all in next authors note with the winning idea (or a combination of them)! Thanks guys! (Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent).**

**Uriah POV**

I know I should go to Marlene's funeral, but I don't want to. I don't want to be reminded that she's dead and it is my entire fault. I don't want to be reminded about her body floating in the chasm. I don't want anything to do with her anymore at all. I'm done.

I stroke my bed where Marlene used to lay. God how I miss her. I miss her childish joy, I miss her warmth at night, I miss her daring attitude, I miss her love…

I straighten my tie and inspect myself in the mirror.

I look terrible.

I remember when I was a kid I always wanted to look older, and my dad laughed at me. Now I understand why. Dark circles line the underneath of my eyes, and my hair is dishevelled. My eyes are dark caves with no light. My cheeks have sunk downwards and my bottom lip is pouted out, making me look permanently miserable.

I expect wrinkles to form around my eyes and my hair to start falling out soon.

Sighing, I make my way to the pit, where Marlene's funeral is being held.

More and more people gather there, and a high pitch, shrilling sound echoes across the pit as Eric tests the microphone.

Tris, Tobias, Will and Christina make their way over to me. Lynn is pushing her way to the front to be near Marlene's coffin, and Shauna and Zeke are following her.

Thankfully, they don't say anything to me. Tris fidgets with her fingers nervously, afraid of what to say. Tobias has his arm wrapped around her comfortingly, looking down at the floor. Christina has mascara running down her cheeks, and tears follow the same paths over and over again. Will holds her hand, sadly looking down at the ground. None of them seem that upset by Marlene's death. In a way, I'm glad. I would hate it if they pretended to be upset; that would insult Marlene's memory, and me. All around me I hear the Dauntless muttering.

_She jumped into the Chasm. She gave in to the fear, surrendered to it. She crossed the line between bravery and idiocy._

I have to fight the urge to hit them, teach them a lesson for insulting Marlene.

"Shut up everyone whilst I speak!" Eric yells.

I hear something that sounds like a gong and the Dauntless shouting stops. The mutters continue though.

"I suppose you all know why we are here. We are gathered here today because Marlene, our nurse jumped into the Chasm last night."

The mutters stop now. No voices are heard now. The only sound is the rush of the roaring Chasm.

"We don't know why she did it. It would be so simple to feel sad about the loss of her today, to mourn her. But the easy way of life is cowardly. And Dauntless are _not _cowards!"

A cheer goes up as he says this. Dauntless members punch the air and whoop and cheer and shout.

I feel disgusted.

Eric smiles. If I hadn't known him for two years I would think it is a real smile. But of course, it is fake.

"Marlene has gone into a place where many of us do not dare to venture. When she jumped into the Chasm she entered an unknown world. Who of us is brave enough to venture into the unknown in darkness? Marlene had just become one of our members, but we can be assured she was one of our _bravest_!"

Marlene _was _one of our bravest. That is death – switching from _is _to _was_.

The Dauntless cheer and shout again. Eric lifts a bottle of whisky, stumbling as he does so.

"To Marlene, the brave!"

The Dauntless repeat it over and over again until it no longer sounds like they are shouting it. It sounds like the scream of an ancient tribe.

Dauntless funeral ceremonies are all pretty much the same, _especially _after suicide. Eric usually has to do at least two a year, always around the time of initiation. It disgusts me that he no longer cares about what he is saying, but he knows the script so well he can add empathy and emotion into it.

It disgusts me.

I shuffle through the crowd when nobody is watching me and leave.

**{Authors note}  
Short sucky chapter, I know...  
Guess what! I got 23/25 in my retake (an A)! I'm very happy about that, my friends who retook with me got similar too! Also, got highest mark in the class (66/69) in Chemistry! Yay! Maths test Friday though... that sucks. I'm gonna go watch Sword Art Online now, bye guys! Please R&R with ideas, thanks! Oh, and check me out on ReadWave, my name on it is Ra-Ra and my story is A Touch of Fear... If you want, you know...**

**~Ra-Ra**


	16. Chapter 16 (completely different plot)

**{Authors note}**

**Please read the authors note at the bottom explaining this, or else you will be incredibly confused.**

**Tobias POV**

Two months: that is the time that has passed since Marlene's funeral. I'm not particularly sad, I hardly knew Marlene, but she always seemed to cast out an aura of childish joy which made me think of Tris when she was young. I don't suppose Tris remembers much about our childhood. Why would she? I was nothing special to her back then.

She emerges from the bathroom, her hair in gentle curves framing her face. I remember the first time I saw her. Even in her Abnegation clothing, she shone with bravery, courage, confidence, and stood out, among the Abnegation and among the initiates. It was how I recognised her when she fell from the net. Even though I couldn't pinpoint exactly who she was in my mind, I realised exactly what she would be to me deep down in my subconscious.

She sits down next to me and squeezes my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" she says quietly, looking into my eyes.

"The past – our past… You."

"What do you mean?" she says, frowning.

I knew she wouldn't remember.

"We did know each other before Dauntless, you know," I say in a cocky way.

She arches an eyebrow.

"Our fathers worked together, you don't think that I never came to your house before? We went to dinner at your house. Evelyn didn't come, she rarely did go out, didn't want people seeing her wounds from Marcus… Just me and him," I carry on.

"Just dinner?" she asks, her eyes suddenly wide.

"Yes, just dinner. Except you did invite me up to your bedroom at one point in the night…"

She hits me around the head playfully and I laugh. Tris has been training regularly so that she will look tough and scary in nine months when the initiates come. Her arms are very strong and muscular now, like most of the Dauntless', and I struggle not to wince when she hits me.

"Stop lying," she says, pouting.

"What? You took me up to your bedroom and said, 'can I ask you a question?'" I use the most girlish voice I can to imitate Tris. She hits me again.

"I do _not _sound like that…"

"No, you don't. Anymore…"

She hits me a third time. This time I'm completely unprepared for it and wince.

"Anyway, you said that, and when I agreed you said, 'can we be best friends for ever and ever? We will never lose each other, and be with each other forever!'"

"Shut up. No wonder you didn't make it into Candor, Tobias, you're an awful liar."

"I'm telling the truth!" I say, kissing her on the cheek.

"I don't believe you at all, Four," she says, sounding like Christina.

"You better watch your mouth, Stiff. If I'd wanted to listen to smart mouthed Stiffs then I would have joined _their _faction, wouldn't I?" I say in my Instructor-Four voice.

She shrinks backwards and huddles up, pretending to be scared, but then she laughs and sits up again.

"I love you, Tobias."

"And I love you too, Tris."

She kisses me sweetly on the cheek and then gets up and runs away for breakfast.

"I'll meet you there, alright? I promised Christina I wouldn't be late!" she calls, slamming the door on the way out.

I go into the bathroom to shower and let the water run for a minute to heat up. Steam fills the room and it feels good on my skin, but I quickly switch the water off as I hear the door open and close again, with hurried steps coming towards the bathroom door. It swings open and Tris comes in, her face flushed and glowing red, and panting heavily. She has obviously sprinted back here as fast as she can, but from what – or who?  
"Tobias," she pants, gasping for breath. "He's here."

**{Authors note}**

**Hi guys, I know this is confusing but I removed chapter 16 and 17 because they sucked and it was awful, lazy writing. I am incredibly ashamed of myself as it is, so please do not send me hate about it (guest that reviewed, I'm not referring to you, I actually thank you for being truthful and make me realise how terrible my writing was [I guess I was falling into a trap of doing that] in those two chapters). I have removed as many reviews as I can from those past two chapters, but obviously I can only remove guest ones. The reason I have removed them isn't because I didn't want bad feedback or something like that, it was because I don't want to be reminded of the lazy, terrible chapters (I'm going to start calling them the dark ages). The last guest review was me explaining all this stuff about the dark ages. Even though this chapter is a filler, it needs to set up for the next plotline, and honestly I'm not feeling great so wasn't up for editing it over and over again until satisfied like I normally do. Sorry guys for the long A/N but I needed to explain this to you. I'm so sorry, I hope you continue reading this but I don't blame you if you give up. Sorry. ~Soultalia/Rara**


	17. Chapter 17

**{Authors note}**

**I have returned! I am back! Sorry for the wait for this chapter guys, but I may not be updating as much anymore, as I'm really busy with homework and revision for exams, as well as problems with friendships at the moment... But not to drag on, here is the next installment of this awesome story with you totally shouldn't give up following! *insert Alfred Jones smile here* **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Divergent book or the upcoming film which I'm so excited about!)**

**Tobias POV**

I hear whispers around me as I make my way through the pit.

"Did you know Marcus Eaton is here?"

"Get this, Marcus Eaton from _abnegation _is in Dauntless _right now_, talking to Max!"

I scowl at the girls whispering and make my way to Max's office. Tris is by my side, glowering at the people around us and clutching my arm to give me support.

"It's ok," she whispers softly, kissing my cheek. I don't respond.

I inhale deeply before opening the door to Max's office. Maybe to give me time to prepare my reaction to _him._ Maybe to rationalise with myself, to make me run away. Maybe to give me a chance to build up the courage to enter. The touch of the brass door knob sends shivers down my spine, and it creaks as I open it. The sight inside disgusts me.

I never expected Max's office to be so vulgar. I see Tris' nose wrinkle up in disgust. Litter is carelessly thrown across the room. Paper is crinkled up over the desk. The whole room smells terrible. The air is stale and it smells as if something has died in here – knowing Max, I wouldn't put it past him.

I only notice them staring at me when Tris nudges me. Max wears a sly smile and has his eyebrow arched, whilst _he _just stares at me coldly, expectantly.

"Well?" I say smoothly, trying to detach myself from the terror that threatens to overwhelm me.

"Ah, Four, I was hoping you would come up here. I was about to send someone to call for you. It seems your little admirer has done it for me," Max says, glancing at Tris, who scowls back, her eyes on fire. I feel her hands tighten around my arm to contain her anger.

"What for?" I spit angrily. I still don't understand why he is here, and why they need me.

Max smirks again.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, but Lynn has resigned her post as leader after the death of that girl… was it Mollie?"

"Marlene," Tris corrects, through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Marlene. But now we have an empty post, and to follow tradition, we require an odd number of leaders. In this time of need, you, Four, were nominated to do this post. I spoke to your father to confirm that this was ok, given your history, and the fact that you will have to work together."

Tris' firm grasp on my arm is the only thing that prevents me from losing control, lurching forward and attacking them. Marcus nods.

"May I remind you, Four, or should I say, Tobias, you have no say in this matter, unless, of course, you would like your secret to be revealed to the whole of the dauntless compound."

Marcus scowls at the table, and my face pales. I realise I have no choice in this matter – I have to become a leader.

"That's not fair."

Tris has let go of my arm and is confronting Max and Marcus. She will complicate matters, I can tell this already. I sigh, and let her try to fix it, even though I know the protocol – minor dauntless member speaks up, Max threatens them, dauntless member stops. It has happened so many times, and I feel it will be good for Tris to learn and understand this. I touch her hand lightly.

"You can't force him to do that. You can't expect him to work with _him_! That monster, he is evil! He t-"

"Watch your mouth, little girl," Marcus snarls. My hands go into my pocket and squeeze the cold metal of the gun which I keep there. It makes me feel safe, and in control of the scenario.

"I am _not _a little girl you bastard!" she screams at him. Max grabs both of their hands before a fight begins.

"Now, now, no need to fight, is there?"

Both Marcus and Tris scowl at each other, then at Max. Tris retreats back to my side.

"I forgot to mention, before you become a leader you will have to go through your fear landscape again. It won't be monitored, but it is just to familiarise yourself with your fears and how you should overcome them, now that you will be representing dauntless on a larger scale."

"Fine. But Tris is coming through with me."

Max nods.  
"As you wish, Four."

I clutch Tris' hand tighter, shaking with fear and anticipation of going through it with her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**{Authors note}**

**Dayuuuum that took a while to update! So sorry guys, but to be honest karma has got me for it too because I've forgotten what my plot twist was gonna be (damn it I didn't write it down). So… uh… yeah, sorry and I hope this chapter doesn't suck because of that ^**J^! **But I've come up with a complicated new one with tons o' angst and feels and cliffhangers to leave you crying like after you finished Reichenbach… Oh wait wrong fandom (please let some of you be Sherlockians)!** **Oh, and also because I've not updated I've sorta lost my former ideas of how to write in the characters, and I've been doing different types of writing recently (e.g. Hetalia) so my style may be different now XD so please don't hate me for that! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth owns the books and that Film Company that is making the film probably owns stuff in it too…)**

((Daaaaayyyyyyyyuuuuuuum this is gonna be an angsty chapter to build up for my imminent angsty ending ¬U¬))

* * *

**Tris POV**

I'm shaking with rage at the conversation. I'm angry because of Max. I'm angry because of that bastard Marcus. But most of all, I'm angry at Tobias for not standing up for himself. What sort of image is he showing of himself? He needs to prove to Max and Marcus that he is strong, and quite frankly, standing here shaking like a dog and frozen in fear, speechless and clutching my hand isn't going to help him.

"Well Four? Are you going to get on with it then?" Max asks, glancing up with cold, hard eyes.

"Yes. Of course I am," Tobias stammers, tugging my arm and pulling me out of the room and walking quickly, dragging me along and forcing me to jog to catch up with his quick walking pace. We descend into the pit and he pulls me into one of the shallow, narrow rooms inside of it once he is sure we are out of earshot of anyone else. He slams his fist against one of the walls, making it crumble a bit, and rests his forehead on it.

"Calm down. Freaking out isn't going to get you anyway," I scold, quite calmly. Inside, I was panicking as much as he was.

"I might lose you!" he yells, punching the wall again, making his knuckles bleed a little.

"Max and Eric rarely leave the compound… You'll still be able to see me just as often." I try to force a weak smile to comfort him a little, even though this hurts me too.

"That's not what I mean…" he sighs. "I'm going to have to spend more time around the leaders, right? Do you know what this means? It means that they're going to get used to the way I behave. What if they work it out? What if they find out I'm divergent?" He tilts his head down and lowers his voice. "What if they force me to tell them that you're divergent too?" he whispers, his voice shaking.

"I–" I stutter, unsure of what to say. "That's not going to happen. You don't act like one of them – I mean us. Nobody is going to work it out. Think about Zeke. Did he ever work it out during all that time you spent together? No. So they won't either," I smile reassuringly.

Tobias shakes his head, either not disagreeing with my words or not listening. He spins around and grabs my arms.

"Can't we just run away from here Tris? Can't we just leave and become factionless?" he pleads, his eyes huge and begging.

I pale. Becoming factionless is worse than death. That's what I have always been taught, and it is what I believe.

"Don't be stupid…" I mumble. "That's not an option. You need to face your fears, not run away from them. That's what this is for, right? That's what your fear landscape makes you do. So that's what you need to do."

He sighs, and I worry about what is so bad in his fear landscape nowadays that he make him prefer being factionless over facing it.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I knew Tris would never agree to be factionless, but it was worth trying anyway. I exhale deeply, closing my eyes as I wipe the back of my neck and inject what I hope is the serum into it – I didn't check, I just grabbed a case and injected myself with whatever it was that the needles contained. I hope that Tris has done the same. I quickly open my eyes to check. I think she has. My vision is blurring, but I can see her swipe her blonde her over her left shoulder as she rubs the back of her neck. I close my eyes again; embracing the feeling similar to sleep that comes as the serum does its work.

"Choose," a sharp voice commands as I open my eyes. The stark, bright light overwhelms me. I am in the apartment that Tris and I share. It is clean and tidy. I know that Tris has come home early to neaten it up. Why? I guess it isn't important…

Where is Tris? If she has come home to tidy up, why isn't she here? Did she go out? She always leaves a note when she goes out, where is the note? These questions penetrate the bubble I keep around my thoughts, like sharp daggers piercing a balloon. I look around the room for a note, but there isn't one.  
"Choose," the voice repeats, even more demandingly this time. I look up. I forgot about it, but the voice sounds familiar.

"Who's there?" I question, clenching my fists and turning around.

My question isn't answered by words, but by what I see.

Tris is standing there, gagged with a gun against her head. She can see me and she begins thrashing – I think that she'd been thrashing earlier too, due to the rope burns on her wrist. Who's holding the gun?  
My father. Marcus Eaton.  
"Don't step near or do anything or else I will shoot her," he warned.

I breathe in deeply. What is he doing here?

_Oh. I remember now._

My heart is racing, and my breaths are quick and shallow.

_I'm in my fear landscape, this isn't real. _

"Now, I'm going to kill her, and you can't stop me. There is _nothing _you can do about it," he smirks.

_It doesn't matter, this isn't real, when I wake up Tris will still be here and she'll be okay. _

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't let her say goodbye!" he smiles, ripping the gag off of Tris. "Now, tell him how you feel right now."

"Tobias! I- I'm sorry… Please forgive me… I never wanted to leave you alone, just don't do anything stupid, okay?" she laughs through tears. The fear in her voice was so realistic. She sounds choked and her voice is shaking and her breathing is unsteady because of crying. Tears are running down her face and her eyes are red and puffy. "You have to move on… Don't give up hope because of this, have a family and be happy again… please!" she pleads, shaking her head as tears roll down from her bloodshot eyes, cementing her hair to her face.

"I love you Four…" she screams, trying to run forward and hug me, but Marcus stops her and wraps the gag around her mouth again.

I am frozen to the spot. I want to help her, but if I do she will die. There must be something…

_This is just a fear simulation. _

It feels so real to me.

_It's not real._

I'm divergent. I have the power to control this.

_You just need to cope with your fears._

I ignore the voice in my head – the only thing with any rationality at the moment, and reach into my right pocket, where I always keep a gun. I feel relieved as my fingers coils around the cool metal. Slowly, I raise it so it is level with Marcus.

_Shoot. It isn't real. Cope with your fear._

Marcus's eyes widen.  
"No… Stop… You can't kill me; it would create a war between the factions! It's outrageous!" he stammered.

_Shoot. It isn't real. Do it. DO IT._

"I will kill her if you do! I'll kill her before you kill me!"

That threat is the only motivation I need. I shoot, the bullet making contact in the time it takes me to blink, hitting him square in the forehead. He falls back, lifeless, blood pouring out of his head. I drop the gun and run to Tris, slicing the rope and gag with a pocket knife.  
"I'm so sorry," I apologise, as she wraps her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder.

"What have you done?" she screams, glancing at Marcus's dead body.

"It's only my fear landscape remember?" I say reassuringly, kissing her hair. It smells like apples.

"No… I don't! What are you talking about?" she whispers, terrified. She must have thought she was actually going to die.

"You're in my fear landscape Tris. My fears have changed after meeting you," I smile faintly.

We stand like that for five minutes, the only sound being Tris's crying and shaky breaths, and me mumbling reassuring words to her.

_Why isn't it changing?_

Tris isn't crying loudly anymore, only sniffling. I frown and look around, inspecting the room. What has happened? Why haven't I moved on to my next fear yet? Is it a glitch? Did I do something wrong? Is it because Tris is here?

**_Is this reality?_**

I come to my conclusion seconds later as the door flies open and Eric comes in, surrounded by a group of armed dauntless members. They see Marcus lying on the floor, dead, and look up at us, horrified. The armed members aim their guns at me as Eric comes forward slightly.

"What the hell have you done?"

* * *

**{Authors note}**

**Angst! I suspect that this story is only going to have a couple more chapters, I think I'll end it at around twenty… evil smirk* I have my plotline planned out and free time in the summer holidays so I won't forget my evil angsty ending this time ¬**U**¬ but once again, apologies for such the wait, and if you are a hetalian then check out my new hetalia fanfic! :D thanks for reading, please review!**

**~Rara**


	19. Chapter 19

**{Authors note}**

**Hi guys, I'm back from my week-long guide/scout camp (KIJ, tell me if any of you were there and we can chat about it on PM)! I have a feeling this story will end at 20 chapters but I have written this authors note before I have finished this chapter so I will see how it goes... Let's just say - lots of angst, lots of feels, and worse *hopefully* than the chapter where I killed off Marlene because I'm a heartless bitch ¬U¬. On with the show! And if I end it here, let me just say *tearing up* it has been a great run, and I love you guys so thanks so much for reading this story and reviewing and generally making my day all the time *sniffles* I almost feel ****_bad _****for writing an evil angsty ending, so thank you for everything and I love you all *literally*! Here are some free Fourtris cookies and tissues and nutella *gives through the internet, as well as an internet hug***

**Thanks a billion  
~Fourtris~**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. Also, I take no responsibility for angst, feels, crying or general fangirl reactions, my brain is like: Hey Rara, want some angst? Me: No brain, staahhpp! Brain: Too bad, I'm going to give you writers block so if you don't want angst then too bad biatch!)**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I go down on my knees, putting my hands behind my head uneasily. I am breathing heavily and I am not calm at all. I just killed a man – my father! I'm a murderer and they think Tris did it too, what's going to happen? I might have hurt her, this is going to hurt her, and I don't know what to do. Tris is about three feet away from me. We are both surrounded by Dauntless soldiers with guns and riot gear, the barrel pointed at our heads. Tris is shaking beside me, rocking slightly with her teeth gritted and scowling, although I know she is just trying to fight back tears.

"Answer me, damn it!" Eric yells, furiously, spitting on me. I want to hit him but I know it will only affect Tris. It snaps me right out of my daze. Eric tuts angrily, shaking his head and thrusting his hands into his pockets. He nods slightly at one of the soldiers and he smacks me around the face with the end of his gun. I spit blood but stay silent, giving Eric the death glare. My breaths are shaky but deep, and my heartbeat is quick and unsteady. I am terrified. I hate to admit it to myself. I am not scared because I could get executed. I am not scared because I'm a murderer. I'm scared because what I did could get Tris hurt.

Eric shakes his head, huffing. "You know where to take them," he growled, rubbing his temples.

My eyes widen and I start thrashing as they drag Tris out. They can't kill us yet! They don't know what happened! They have to talk to us first! I growl in a low voice and throw the guard holding me, grabbing his gun.

_Please, no, please._

I dart forward, wanting to go and save Tris and escape from here somehow. I am surrounded by soldiers from all directions and they are running forwards to me. I lurch forward, meaning to smack the one in front of me around the jaw, but instead I am smacked around the head by someone behind me with the end of a gun.  
"Was it really that hard?" I hear a cold voice – Eric's – sigh, as my vision goes blurry and black and I pass out.

**Tris POV**

I am pushed into a room and onto the floor. The lights come on, one by one, flickering like the fire of Dauntless – the crazy faction that I decided to become part of. I am no longer sure how I feel about it. The room is cold, and is lit dimly even with the lights. It is huge. In the middle of the room are two chairs, wooden and bare. The most disturbing part is the blood on the top of the headrest – dry but dark, and human. There is a table with five chairs in front of them. On the table are five guns and two bullets. I frown, but I suspect that these are for Tobias and I. Max is glaring at me with cold, hard eyes, with Eric swivelling around sinisterly on his chair, pressing his fingertips together.

"We've already got the story from your boyfriend. Tell us what happened. Be quick with it and say it in your own words, not Four's," Eric sighs, bored, as if he had said this hundreds of times to hundreds of people. I shudder – I don't want to think about why.

Adrenaline and fear rush through my blood. I know that if I tell the truth then Tobias will die – not me. I can't let him die. No. No, that cannot happen. How far would I have to manipulate the story so that we would both be blamed for it? Not much. I realise they are waiting and rush to speak so that I won't be suspected of lying. Not that it would even matter – I'm sure Eric would have me killed even if my story was clearly bullshit.

"H-he confronted me. Marcus. After what had happened earlier in your office, he approached me to confront me about me challenging him," I stutter. That part is true; I won't have to lie until Tobias comes into the story. Max nods, raising his eyebrows and clearly wanting me to carry on quickly so that he can get it over with.

"He started insulting me, accusing me of doing things and not being right for Four," I say more confidently, clenching my teeth. I dig my fingernails into my palm. "His words pissed me off so much that I attacked him. I pretty much beat him to a bloody pulp, hoping that he wouldn't come back," I snarl. I have a little bit of story left to go until Tobias comes in and I have to lie.

"He got a head shot in. Knocked me out and dragged me back to my apartment, knowing that Four would be home soon and that he could provoke him. When I woke up I was gagged and tied up, and he had cleaned himself up too so that he didn't look hurt. He had a gun and he was holding it to me head," I scowl at the leaders, not breaking my gaze. This is the part where I will have to begin lying. I know that I won't be able to convince them that Tobias was innocent. They saw him with blood on his hands holding the gun! As if there is anything innocent about that, they will never believe me. I quickly make a rash decision and decide to try and make it seem that he is more innocent than I.

"Then Four walked in, and he was a bit dazed at first, as if he'd been drugged or something. It was like he was waking up from a serum – he went up to the fear landscape on his own to get everything ready and I didn't see him for an hour until he came back like that," I spit. That bit is true too. I'm sure that Marcus messed with the serum and changed it.

"Well… umm… he saw me like that, and they had a bit of an argument. That gave me enough time to get free. Marcus tried to attack me which made Four get angry and attack him," I lie through gritted teeth.

Eric scoffs at it. This part won't match up with what Tobias said to them, I know it.

"Your boyfriend told us differently," he smirks, arching an eyebrow.

I swallow hard. "He was probably lying to get me out of trouble. Can I finish my part now?" I glower.

He nods, the smirk only getting bigger.

"Marcus was going to hurt Four, so I shot him. I didn't want to kill him – I didn't think. It was him or Four… I know it. When Marcus was dying he reached out and tried to grab me. He wouldn't let go of my ankle, so Four smacked him around the head with the gun. That's why he was holding it," I summarise, breathing out. I quickly add, "He was pretty much innocent. I was the one to kill him. You can't kill Four, it was me."

Eric shakes his head, smirking.

"You see now, Tris… Your story – or the end part, which was the bit we were interested in – was completely different to what Four told us. See, if you're stories don't match up, we will have to just kill you both, so I suggest you stop lying and tell me what really happened, yeah?" he demands coldly, the smirk falling from his mouth.

I shake my head. If I tell the truth only Four will die. If he is going to die, I will too. "That is the truth," I spit, scrunching up my face and scowling so much my eyes are hardly visible.

Eric lifts his finger, signalling me to stand up. As soon as I do he steps closer to me, putting his face near mine and holding it in his hands, like Four would, just a little bit too roughly.

"You know, Tris… It would be a shame to see such a pretty face go over something like this, yeah?" he smirked. I squirm slightly, frowning but unable to move because of his firm grasp on my face.

"What d'ya say? You forget about Four and be with me and I won't have you killed, yeah?" he smirks.

I shake my head in disgust.

"What a cheap douche bag," I say, disgusted, scrunching my nose up and shaking my head as I bring my knee into his groin and head-but his chin. Blood runs down from his nose and mouth as he scowls at me.

"Bring Four in here. I've made up my mind."

**Tobias POV**

I am pushed to the ground onto my knees with a gun pressed against my temple. The cool metal ring will certainly leave a mark and it hurts because of the pressure the soldier is pushing on it. I hang my head low. I know that Tris is safe – I didn't say anything that could accuse her.

_She will be fine_, I reassure myself. I need reassured by hard facts however, and I am afraid that I will never have that.

"Let _go_ of me!" a sharp voice yells, stomping into the nearly empty room. "Oh, I'm back _here _again," she sighs, scowling at the soldiers behind her and she stands on their feet.

_Tris… What are you doing here…? I saved you… No. No… NO…_

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss furiously.

She looks me blankly in the eyes. "You die, I die too," she states simply, looking away again.

My breaths become unsteady and I begin to shake. I can't cry! Not here! Not now! I look around to try and spot Eric. I find him easily.

"You promised! You told me she'd be safe! You said that she wouldn't die!" I scream, channelling all my anger at him.

He simply sits, smirking, "your stories were different. I conclude that you are both equally guilty, and you will both be executed imminently."

Tris reaches out, lacing her fingers with mine to comfort me. The leaders of Dauntless all file in, taking a seat and twiddling the guns around their fingers. We are led to the wooden chairs in the centre of the room.

"I love you Tris," I smile, sadly.

"I love you too," she replies, holding back tears and not letting go of my hand.

"I love you three."

She smiles, weakly. "I love you Fou–"

She never gets to finish her sentence.

I let go of her hand as we are interrupted by Eric.

**{Yes I put that in trying to troll you…}**

"I almost forgot. I have been developing a serum and I wanted to test it out on you before you die, Four. I guess it is similar to the Candor Truth serum, however, it takes one memory of your choice and allows you to relive it. Of course, we will need to experience it too, so we will all be injected with it," Eric smiled.

Tris turns to me and smiles lightly. We both know what memory we would want to choose. I nod weakly, and Eric passes us a each a needle filled with a translucent, green coloured gloopy serum to inject into ourselves. My mind goes fuzzy and I focus on that one memory.

* * *

_I am sitting in a field. Not just any field. This is mine and Tris' place. It is special to us. We found it, and nobody else knows about it. It is just ours. The trains rattle in the distance and I listen out. Two more trains to go until we have to start getting back – otherwise the Dauntless leaders will catch us. Tris is kneeling beside me, her hair tied back and flowing in the gentle breeze. She looks gorgeous in her black and blue flowery summer dress that I convinced her to wear. I sweep a loose strand of hair back behind her ears and stare into her deep eyes. I've been making a flower crown out of daisies and I prop it carefully down on her head. She looks adorable, but she scowls at me playfully. I lean forward to kiss her gently, before resting my forehead against hers. _

_"I love you, Tris," I smile, sharing the same breaths as her. _

_"I love you too, Tobias," she smiles back widely._

_"How much?" I ask, lacing our fingers together and going back into a sitting position. _

_"I don't really know," she put simply, shrugging. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life."_

_Her words make me feel warm inside, and I grin boyishly. "Prove it."_

_She frowns slightly, confused by what I said. "I don't know how."_

_I rummage through my back pocket. I feel a reassuring weight in it, so I know I haven't lost it. I pull the item out, hiding it in my right fist. _

_"Choose a fist," I smirk. She points at my left one, and I quickly swap the item into my right hand behind my back. I open my hand swiftly, revealing a red velvet box. I move so that I am down on one knee, holding the box open to her. It is lined with black satin, with a small, almost plain silver ring inside. Engraved on the inside of the ring is _'Four + Six = FourTris.' _There is a small sapphire decorating the outer part of the ring, and it is surrounded by silver. Tris is staring at me with wide eyes. _

_"Beatrice Prior… Tris… I love you… A lot, and I can't see me loving anybody else like I love you… What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me?" I ask hopefully, my voice full of passion._

_Tris is silent._

_"I'm only sixteen… Nearly seventeen… I'm too young to marry," she whispers. _

_My heart sinks._

_"We don't have to get married for a few years… We can get married whenever you feel that the time is right. What I am asking is _will _you marry me?" I hope that she will say yes, even if we won't get married for five years. _

_"Yes," she says quietly, before gaining confidence and saying more loudly, "yes, I will."_

_I hug her and we kiss as I slip the ring onto her finger._

_We run back to catch the train to the Dauntless compound, and I am full with happiness that I am going to get married to Tris._

* * *

I sit up, a bit sleepy, as if I have woken up from a dream. Tris is smiling, admiring the ring on her finger. The leaders are all sat up, grimacing slightly as if they have just watched a cheesy romance film. They begin to load the guns and recite a passage from the Dauntless manifesto.

"Tris Prior…" I begin.

"That's not my name," she whispers, interrupting me and smiling sadly. I smile lightly back at her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Tris Eaton… I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too Tobias Eaton," she says back quickly and passionately, leaning in with me, our lips locked together and our hands inseparable.

Two shots are fired simultaneously, echoing around the room, the only noise.

This is the story of the Divergent.  
This is the story of Tris Prior and Tobias Eaton.  
And this is their ending.

**{Authors note}**

**WAAAAAAAA PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! So I hope that it made you cry but not too bad… This was the final chapter. Yes. I'm so sorry guys for ending it so soon D: I love you all, thank you so much for the run, it's been fab! I can't wait to write another fanfic that hopefully you guys will read. Thank you everyone, I love you all, if you ever want me to write something feel free to PM me! or just generally PM me because I have no life and will chat about most fandoms and stuff xD*. I'd like to RP Divergent with one of you sometime, that'd be fun! Bye, thank you for the run! Love you all!**

**~Rara~**


End file.
